


Losing My Religion

by Annibelle_White



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Religion, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibelle_White/pseuds/Annibelle_White
Summary: After Dr. Dillamond's death, Elphaba decides she no longer wishes to specialize in life sciences, but in social sciences. Given her hatred of organized religion, everyone is surprised when she chooses to dedicate her thesis to the study of the religions of Oz. She examines Lurlinism, Unionism and the pleasure faith, and has spent six months practicing each for in-depth research. Her advisor encourages her to examine some of the smaller, lesser-known religions. Elphaba knows the best place to begin: the Vinkus. And she knows just who can help her.Fiyero doesn't talk about his religion for a reason. Kumbricianism is frowned upon by most of Oz. Kumbricia believed in powerful sorcery, in indulging in food and in sex. The puritanical beliefs of the rest of Oz don't quite line up with that. It's hard enough being at Shiz without people knowing that, so he has kept his mouth shut. And then Elphaba knocks on his door.Elphaba is willing to try anything, and she's more open-minded than most. Fiyero welcomes having someone to confide in, and someone to be intimate with - for experimental purposes, only, of course. Except what happens if Elphaba starts to actually believe?





	1. Have A Little Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba's advisor gives her some new advice about her thesis, which is a comparative paper about religion. Elphaba and Glinda's relationship begins to dissolve under the strain of Elphaba's obsession with her thesis.

 “I  must say, it is an impressive undertaking. Working on it over the summer shows such initiative and dedication!” Dr. Plevit put Elphaba’s paper down on his desk, adjusting his large spectacles.

“I wanted to be finished by the start of the year so that I could spend time refining and editing it.” This was her final year, and her thesis was the culmination of all her work. She was going to make certain she got it right.

“All of this information is very detailed. Did you say you actually practiced each religion?”

Elphaba smiled, proud of her idea. “I spent six months practicing each religion. As you know, my father is a Unionist minister, so that part was simple. My roommate is a devout Lurlinist, and I spent this past summer with her and visited several of the worship houses. Many of the Amas practice the pleasure faith, and I made sure to attend meetings with a few of them early last year. I thought it was vital I actually engage in the religion to better understand the appeal and the practices.”

“I see.” Dr. Plevit studied her for a moment with an odd expression. “Ms. Thropp, it is a bit strange that you spent so much time practicing religions you don’t believe in. You are clearly critical of religion, judging from the tone of your paper. But you’ve dedicated your entire thesis to it. I must question why you chose to do that.”

“Precisely because I am critical of it, Doctor. Since I was a young girl, it seemed to be that the religions I was exposed to were all about brainwashing and excessive judgement based on what a few men decided was appropriate behavior. It’s there to placate people and get them to follow the rules. Almost all of the wars in Oz over the past two centuries began because of religion.”

Elphaba believed that religion played a large role in human behavior. However, she had worried that her paper would not be received well due to the way she portrayed religion. Her views on piety and faith had always been unfavorable, and she knew most people weren’t quite so fond of that. When Dr. Plevit had been assigned as her advisor, she had hoped for the best. He was younger than many of the other professors, and she had hoped he might be more open-minded.

The professor nodded slowly. “I will admit much of that is true. But a good many people still cling to their faith. Why do you think that is?”

She’d answered this question dozens of times. “They need to believe there’s something more and that life isn’t purposeless. It gives them comfort.”

“And you don’t need to believe in something more?”

“I don’t.”

“A cynic, then.” Dr. Plevit leaned back in his chair and pressed his hands together.

“A realist.”

He shrugged, though his eyebrows were raised. “To each their own, I suppose. But, Ms. Thropp, I do have one suggestion that might bring a bit more diversity to your paper.”

“And that would be?” Elphaba leaned forward eagerly.

“Well, there are many other religions, though they aren’t well known. It couldn’t hurt to examine at least one of them from the same standpoint.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Elphaba chewed on her lip, thinking. “I don’t think any of those are practiced around here.”

“That’s the wonderful thing about Shiz, Ms. Thropp. There are people here from every corner of Oz. Your classmates could be a great help.”

He was right. She did know people from other parts of Oz. In fact, she had one in her own circle of friends. Fiyero would help her. After all, she occasionally helped him and Boq study for history class. It would be simply returning the favor. “I can look into it, then.”

“I expect I’ll be seeing more drafts of your thesis, then?”

“As soon as I can,” Elphaba assured him, grabbing her bag and getting up. “Thank you for the help.”

As she walked out of the building, she walked by Dr. Dillamond’s office and reminded herself not to stop. Dr. Nikidik had taken up residence in that office fairly quickly - suspiciously quickly, as far as she was concerned - and she couldn’t stand the man. He was part of the reason she’d changed her focus out of life sciences. It was hard enough knowing Dr. Dillamond would no longer be her advisor, but having to deal with Dr. Nikidik’s mumbled comments, apathy and biased approach to science would’ve been too frustrating. She’d decided, instead, to examine humanity as a whole and expose the things that made people so ignorant and hateful, to look at social science.

It all came back to religion. Men used the ancient tales they told as an excuse for bigotry and discrimination. The Animals were considered lesser beings because they were cursed by the Unnamed God, per the Unionist text. Women were considered weak, fragile and useless because blood was a sign of sin and women bled monthly. None of these things were based in logic or science.

Growing up, she’d thought Unionism was the only religion that could be so ridiculous, having been raised on it. But the more she studied and experienced, the more she realized it was widespread. While the tales behind the discrimination changed depending on the religion, the groups being marginalized did not. Lurlinists hinted that Animals were the product of a spell. Elphaba disliked this theory as well.

Glinda was reading when Elphaba entered the room. She was laying on her stomach, her blonde hair falling across her shoulders as she studied. She looked up with a cursory glance. “Good afternoon, Elphie.”

Elphaba plopped unceremoniously down on her bed. “Good afternoon. You seem relaxed.”

Glinda dog-eared the page of her book and shut it. “I thought I’d get in a little reading for fun before the insanity of this year gets into full swing. I haven’t even picked a topic for my thesis.” She eyed Elphaba. “And of course, you went and got started _early_ so we all look bad compared to you.”

“I had to make certain I had enough time to carefully practice each religion. If it makes you feel better, I’m far from done. Dr. Plevit had a few additional ideas for me.”

“Such as?”

“Studying the lesser-known religions. There are some other religions that are seriously practiced in some of the more isolated parts of Oz. I was thinking perhaps I’d study up on one. I believe they worship differently in the Vinkus. I could do some real research since we actually have a Vinkun student here. Maybe he could give me some insight.”

“You mean Fiyero?”

“No, the other Vinkun prince.” Elphaba rolled her eyes. “Yes, I mean Fiyero. Until coming to Shiz, he’d lived there his whole life. I assume he’d have a lot to say about their religion.”

“Come to think of it, I’ve never heard him say much about his religion or his homeland, really. I have no idea what it’s like out there. It must be dreadful! I hear it’s so barren.”

“All I’ve ever heard is that they practice a lot of magic out there. I assume it’s like the pleasure faith - senseless and theatrical.”

“Why must you assume all magic is silly?” Glinda demanded. “You're in a sorcery class with me, for Lurline’s sake!”

“All we’ve ever been taught are the parlor tricks to keep us amused. It’s just entertainment! Real sorcery, if it ever existed, died out years ago.”

Glinda huffed. “You’re so negative all the time.”

“I’m not. I’m just realistic.” This was starting to echo her previous conversation with Dr. Plevit and she shook her head. “Can you blame me? You know what I grew up with.”

“I understand that your father made it difficult. But his fanaticism is not what religion is always about, Elphie. It’s… an escape, I suppose. It gives us structure and meaning. No one follows every single teaching. That would be impossible.”

“Of course they don’t. They pick and choose the ones that are convenient for them.” Elphaba remarked.

“Lurlinism brings a sense of community in Frottica, you know. Did it seem so bad there, Elphie?”

“Not always,” she admitted. “It was not quite as depressing as Unionism. But it still seemed frivolous.” Glinda had a point, though. Her father’s teaching were all fire and brimstone - the Unnamed God was angry and punishing. The Lurlinists were at least a bit more lighthearted. The pleasure faith, too, took things too seriously. The predictions that the “psychics” had made seemed to come true only because people believed in them so much that they made them happen.

“Maybe people need a little frivolousness. You certainly could.” Glinda waved towards Elphaba’s bookshelves. “And you have some, anyway. I’ve heard you belittle romance novels time after time, and yet I found several of them buried in your shelves. Isn’t that frivolous, as well?”

Elphaba, caught off guard, glared at her friend. “I read them for sport, to make fun of them. That’s all.”

“That’s why you hide them?”

“Apparently, I need to, since my roomie goes through my things!”

“I was looking for something to read. I thought my _friend_ wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a book as long as I returned it in good condition.”

Elphaba hid her face in her hands. Ever since they’d become friends, Glinda was always pouting about unfriendly things that Elphaba did. A “real friend” didn’t treat another friend like that, Glinda would remind her. “Fine, fine. I apologize. But you’re the one who brought it up and tried to use it against me.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Glinda said. “It’s just… I know you don’t mean it to be about me, but when you start going off on religion the way you do, it makes me feel a little attacked. I do happen to practice.”

“I know, I know. I said I apologized. My experience has colored my view of organized my religion in an unfavorable way.” Elphaba took note of this. When she spoke with Fiyero, she did not want to cause him to get defensive when discussing his religion. She needed honesty if she was going to study his religion in an accurate manner. Perhaps a little more tact in this situation would be helpful. “Lurlinism is far better than Unionism, at least. Like I said.”

“Thank you,” Glinda smiled. “That’s better.”

“We can have different beliefs and still be friends, you know.” Elphaba reminded her. “I like arguing with you about these things. It gives me insight into why people believe, even if I don’t agree with it.”

“I suppose that’s a good way to think of it.”

Elphaba reached for her theology textbook and began searching the index for any reference to the Vinkus, hoping it would give her a little information so she knew what to ask Fiyero about. But there was nothing. She shut the book and stood up.

Glancing at her book, Glinda commented, “I thought you took theology last year.”

“I did, but it wasn’t very in depth. I wanted to see if perhaps the textbook had any information I overlooked.”

“Do you ever slow down?” Glinda laughed.

“Not yet,” Elphaba replied,opening up a notebook and uncapping a pen. “I’ve got to stay ahead, don’t I? How else would I make everyone else look bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one written for months and got stuck months ago. After working on "The Price of Love," however, I've decided to come back to this and rework it and see what I can do with it. It gets pretty darn scandalous, but those of you who've read my more explicit stuff should be used that by this point. :-)


	2. Kumbricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of the story of Kumbricia.

 From _The Oziad_ :

_“Kumbricia was unlike Lurline in every way. They were like water and fire. Lurline was beautiful, pure and soft. Kumbricia was strange, wicked and hard. Lurline believed in using sorcery to make things pure again, and wanted to keep magic to herself so that she could be certain it was used properly. She believed in the Second Life, and spoke often about the wonders that awaited there._

_But Kumbricia wanted more. Kumbricia wanted to share magic and let others use it how they deemed fit. She believed in Reincarnation, and did not believe there was a paradise beyond death, only an endless cycle of life._

_And so the people of Oz ( at this time comprised of The City, Gillikin, Munchkinland and the northern parts of Quadling Country and the Vinkus) exiled her for her beliefs. So she fled to the Southwest, to the depths of the Vinkus, where she took up with a commoner and began her own clan, one that would eventually divide to become the Arjikis, Yunamata and Scrow._

_Meanwhile, Lurline…”_

 

Copied from an oral recitation by a Vinkun Elder: 

_Lurline was born beautiful, but Kumbricia was not so lucky. Her looks were unconventional and often scorned by others. She grew up on the outskirts of society, shunned for her strangeness and her unwillingness to conform to the standards set out for her. She developed a somewhat prickly demeanor and was often difficult to approach._

_Early on, she developed an affinity for magic and began to practice, though she made others uneasy with her power. She found magic came easy to her, and she enjoyed the feeling and rush it gave her. This only further isolated her, however._

_She never obeyed the rules. She wore whatever she wanted, and did much the same. She did not believe in the same things as the rest of society. She spoke harshly to her elders and argued. She did not act in the ways that were becoming to a woman. She was caught once behind a building with a young man engaged in what others referred to as “acts of indecency.” She disregarded everything conventional._

_The legend of Lurline contends that Lurline took pity upon Kumbricia and attempted to befriend her, but Kumbricia tells a different story. Lurline was like the others. She was more subtle, but she laughed at Kumbricia all the same. They only became friends after some time, after Lurline became the Lurline from the stories._

_Lurline pursued things that were lovely and sweet while Kumbricia pursued knowledge, even if it was unpleasant. Their friendship was fraught with disagreement and argument. As Lurline gained more followers, Kumbricia tried to reason with her friend, but the power got to her head._

_The people of Central and northern Oz (at this time comprised of the City, Gillikin and some parts of Munchkinland) cast Kumbricia out when she began to argue with Lurline in a public forum. So she fled to the Southwest, to the depths of the Vinkus. This is where her real story begins, the story the rest of Oz has forgotten and dismissed._

_She walked for days without rest or food. She survived only through her strength and resilience. After almost a week, she came upon a small clan of peoples. But after her experience in the North, she was wary of people and did not ask for help. She intended to continue on without speaking to them at all._

_However, as Kumbricia watched the clan from afar, a young girl came to her. She did not speak the common tongue, but pulled Kumbricia by the hand and led her to the gathering the clan was having. There were meats, breads, cheeses and flavorful vegetables and she was invited to eat. Kumbricia sat on the ground with these people uneasily. She did not know what they might think of her._

_At first, they treated her like any other clansperson sitting across the fire. They struggled to communicate, but did so in short words and gestures. When they discovered after several weeks where she was from, their chatter turned silent. The Vinkuns, too, had lived with the judgement of conventional society and they began to wonder if she, too, would look down upon them._

_When they realized she’d been exiled, they began to trust her. She was invited to stay with them indefinitely. Kumbricia accepted. She taught them the common tongue. She became one of them._

_It wasn’t long before she took up with a man there, and they would eventually marry when Kumbricia became pregnant with his child. Kumbricia was not shy in the ways of love, and owned her sexuality, unafraid of the act or the usual judgement that came with it. Vinkun society was much the same._

_The Vinkuns had never seen magic before, and were in awe of her. She taught them the ways of sorcery, and granted them a limited amount of power. Soon, she was looked upon as more of a goddess than a person._

_Kumbricia was uncomfortable with her new role, at first, and tried to avoid the admiration of the Vinkun people. Eventually she came to realize she could no longer deny them, and so she taught them her beliefs, the same beliefs that had gotten her expelled from her homeland._

_She believed not in the After Life, but in Reincarnation. Kumbricia believed the soul only existed so long as it inhabited a body. And so she believed each life should be the best life, should be indulged upon. She focused on the enjoyment of three things: Supper, Sorcery and Sex. She encouraged them to partake in each as much as they desired. They would have no memory of their so-called “sins” in their next life, after all, and this life had no effect on the next._

_When word got back to Lurline about the small following Kumbricia had developed, she request a meeting, but Kumbricia refused to see her at first. She knew Lurline would scorn the life she lived, and had no desire to subject herself to the contempt of Ozian society. But eventually, she gave into Lurline’s pleading. Lurline was required to journey to the Vinkus, however, as Kumbricia refused to return to central Oz._

_No one knows what happened in that meeting, but Kumbricia never left the Vinkus and stayed there the rest of her days. The Vinkuns divided into tribes long after she passed, and they have been waiting for her to reappear in a new body ever since._

 


	3. The Three S's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero explains the basics of his religion to Elphaba, who surprises him by showing continued interest in practicing.

**Chapter Three: The Three S’s**

 

He kept to himself. That was how it had been since he had arrived at Shiz. Even when he was invited out with a group of acquaintances, he usually sat and listened. Fiyero had learned early on that people only stared at him when he spoke up or talked about his life. They thought him strange and his customs stranger, and so he had ceased discussing them. He learned how to take on the affectations of the rest of society, and practiced his religion in isolation. He looked forward to the holidays when he was able to return to Kiamo Ko the most so he could be himself.

While he was lonely, Fiyero would rather be alone than scorned by his classmates. Now, his solitude was being threatened. He knew his beliefs were vastly different than those of his narrow-minded classmates. No one had ever bothered to ask him about them - not until now.

“Miss Elphaba,” he said after she finished speaking, “I don’t think my religion is the right choice for your little project.”

She frowned at him. “It is not a ‘little project,’ Master Fiyero. It is my final thesis. I’m attempting to learn about religions outside of the norm, and I thought you might be of some assistance. I’ve helped you once or twice in class and I thought maybe you’d at least grant me a little help. I see I was wrong.”

He swallowed hard. Fiyero did not want to anger her. He’d found himself attracted to her since he had met her, aware that he could never pursue anything due to their cultural differences. While he wanted to hide, he also did not wish to be on her bad side. “Miss Elphaba, why don’t you come in and we can talk for just a moment?” He stepped back from the door and invited her inside. 

She smiled widely. “Thank you, Master Fiyero.”

He pulled the chair from his desk. “Would you like to take a seat?”

“Thank you, but I’m comfortable standing. You don’t need to be so formal, Fiyero. Is it fair if I call you by your name? Or are we not familiar enough?”

“That would be fine, Elphaba.”

“Good. Sometimes I think society is too formal, especially with the way they expect men and women to speak to one another. It’s so stiff.” She was clutching her bookbag. “Now, why do you say your religion is not the right choice? What, exactly, is your religion called, anyway?”

“My religion is based on the ancient tale of Kumbricia. We generally refer to ourselves as Kumbrician.” He knew he owed her some sort of explanation, but he wasn’t sure how much to share. “Do you know the story?”

“A little. She was Lurline’s friend who turned on her and was exiled from Oz. That’s what the books say.”

“Well, when she was exiled, she came to the Vinkus. We were not yet a part of Oz. And the story she told was quite different from what the Lurlinist texts would have you think.”

“There are two sides to every story,” she acknowledged.

Encouraged by her open-mindedness, he continued. “My people worshipped her. They had never seen anyone like her.”

“That’s simple enough. I’m sure most Lurlinists might consider it blasphemous, but I’m not Lurlinist and I don’t care what they think, so I don’t understand the problem.”

“Kumbricia preached a few things that were… unconventional.”

“And? Do I seem conventional to you, Fiyero?”

He laughed at that. “Anything but.”

“Then tell me. Let me make this decision, Fiyero. If there’s anything I hate, it’s someone making choices for me. Give me the facts and let me choose for myself.”

With uneasy resignation, he got up and went to his set of drawers, opening the top one and digging through it. “I’ve heard at one point you were researching Kumbricia, or the Kumbric Witch. What do you know about that?”

“I was really just researching her connection to Animals. It appears she was very fond of them. I believe there was an old myth that she had put a spell on some animals causing them to become Animals.”

For the most part, he’d kept his distance from Elphaba. She was different than the other girls, less reserved and more upfront. He’d found himself wondering about her in ways he knew were not acceptable in civilized society, so he’d merely stayed away from her. Now, he sat down on his bed with the books, patting the quilt so she would sit beside him. “These,” he began, “are the books of Kumbricia.

“Her story is mostly passed down through storytelling. I don’t believe it’s ever been written down. Her teachings, however, were. Kumbricia believed in rebirth. She believed that, when we die, our memories are wiped clean and our souls placed in new bodies to start again. She didn’t believe in the After Life. So she encouraged her people to live life, and to indulge in earthly pleasures and treat the bodies they were given well so they could enjoy them.”

Elphaba cocked her head a bit, and he wondered if she had started to see where this was going.

“The things she encouraged people to indulge in, as it were, were later referred the three S’s. The first one was sorcery.”

“Like the pleasure faith.”

“Not quite. This is more a powerful, ancient magic. It is not to be taken lightly. This magic uses the power of the four elements: Air, Fire, Water and Earth. While she gave the Vinkuns powers, each person only had the power of one element, as a limit. Only Kumbricia could use more than one, and even she had a weakness: Water.” He looked at Elphaba, suddenly remembering her allergy and wondering if she saw the odd connection, too.

She did not react and only asked, “So what is this book, then?”

“ _ The Grimmerie. _ It’s essentially a spellbook. It’s divided into four sections, one for each element.” He handed her the book to look at.

She flipped through the pages. “This isn’t the sorcery I know. What language is this?”

“It’s not exactly language. It is based on an ancient Vinkun language. We don’t even know most of it, just a bit of what the spells do. It’s spelled phonetically so that we can say it correctly.”

Elphaba nodded, engrossed in the book. “This is fascinating, Fiyero.”

“Each person has one element, remember. To find out what yours might be, you’d have to try a few spells from each section, I guess. We know when we’re born based on what our parents were. Different combinations beget different elements.”

“Would you allow me to borrow this? I promise to take good care of it.”

“We can discuss that when I’m finished explaining.” He knew he’d have to be honest - and blunt. She needed to understand, no matter what she thought of him afterward.

“The second S is Sustenance, as in food and drink.”

“Wait, how does that work?”

“Food is a great source of enjoyment, but too much can be unhealthy and how can one enjoy their body if it’s falling apart? So she encouraged people only to gorge themselves once a day during dinner, when they sit together with their families and talk.”

“That’s an interesting notion. Then what’s in the book?”

“There are prayers to be said after eating and at certain holidays.”

“Do you have to pray when you practice sorcery?”

“No. It is considering communing with Kumbricia, anyway.” Fiyero passed her the second book and looked anxiously at the third. 

“I can see why Lurline and Kumbricia didn’t get along,” Elphaba commented. “Lurline used sorcery frivolously. And she hated the idea of gluttony at any time - said it ruins beauty.”

“Exactly. And Lurline’s element was Water. The one element Kumbricia was never able to harness.”

“Interesting,” Elphaba was studying him now. “There’s more, yes?”

“Yes.” He warned her one last time. “Elphaba, this is the part where you’ll probably want to rethink using this for your thesis.”

“Don’t tell me what I will and will not do, Fiyero.”

“Right. I’m sorry.” He admired her fierceness, but was still not comfortable with what he had to say. Fiyero said it anyway. “The third S is sex.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“You’re not?”

“Lurline was obsessed with purity. It would only make sense.” She shrugged. “What did she say about it?”

“That there was no shame in sex or fornication. She even encouraged people to have sex for the sheer enjoyment of it, no matter the relationship. She still believed in monogamy, but people who were single were also told they should partake as well. She believed that, after the age of fourteen, anyone could engage in sexual activities with whomever they pleased as long as both parties were consenting. Kumbricia thought that waiting until marriage should be avoided, actually. How could people know if they were compatible if they hadn’t tried each other out?”

“Refreshing.”

“Really? But your culture is so prudish.”

“Oh, it is. I’ve always found it quite ridiculous. The value placed on a woman’s virginity turns her into a product whose value lessens once it’s been used. Whereas a man can do whatever he wants when he’s younger and it just gets chalked up to a ‘youthful indiscretion.’ It’s a sexist concept at best. A woman’s worth is not based on her virginity. It’s a power play to keep men in control. Is that why the rest of Oz considers your people savages? Because you don’t follow their stupid rules?”

He nodded.

“So the sex thing… is that a form of worship? What are the expectations around it?”

“By age sixteen anyone able should be partaking in sexual activities twice weekly at the least. In fact, we have gatherings once or twice a week of those of us who are single to find a partner, whether for the night or for longer. Of course, couples in a relationship or married couples are already enjoying one another and were expected to do so more often.”

“Then how do you do that  _ here _ , Fiyero?”

This wasn’t the question he’d expected from her. He wasn’t exactly certain what he had expected, though. “In certain situations, self gratification is an acceptable substitute. Of course,  _ The Carmerrie _ says nothing about going to University and being away from anyone who might be willing, but it does make exceptions for a person whose spouse is traveling or ill. I figure that’s the same thing.”

“There are… there are brothels, though.”

“Sex is an act of pleasure for both parties and the only pay one should need is the enjoyment.”

“I like that. Again, women are not a product or property.”

“That is true.”

“So is everyone equal, then, in Vinkun society? Women are the same as men?”

“Yes.”

“What’s in the book?”

“Positions, ideas… It also encourages people to speak openly about what they want and to make certain both parties enjoy the act.”

“So, if I were to practice, I would be expected to do this, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why you thought I wouldn’t want to?”

“Yes. I was assuming you were…”

“A virgin?” Elphaba laughed. “My father tries to pretend so and magically forget that he caught me once when I was sixteen in my room with a boy when I thought he wasn’t home… of course, that was the only time he caught me, but not the only time it happened.”

He stared at her, utterly shocked. “You… you… Why?”

“As my father put it at the time, I was overtaken by the sin of curiosity. And that really was it. I also didn’t much care for the idea of marriage as our society believes it should be, so it’s not like I wanted to save myself. I’m sure I don’t have  _ your _ experience, but I have a little.”

Fiyero felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was suddenly tempted to ask if she was willing to sleep with him. After all, he avoided virgins, but if she wasn’t one, it wasn’t really a problem, was it? But he didn’t think it was appropriate yet. “I knew you weren’t like everyone else, but I must admit you’re much different than I thought.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Elphaba smiled. “But you have a point. This is a lot to take in and I’d like to think about it. May I borrow the books and look through them?”

He didn’t want her to go off on her own, but he understood she might need some time to examine things. “Let me know what you think. Perhaps, if you’re interested, you could join me for the winter holidays and observe.”

“Even if I can’t practice, I think I would visit.” Elphaba smiled. “It would be good research.”

Despite the fact that he should know better and stay away, Fiyero couldn’t help hoping her research might go a bit more in depth.


	4. A Surprising Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba makes a decision about practicing Kumbricianism. Fiyero makes Elphaba an offer she can't refuse.

 

Elphaba sat, curled up in a cozy chair in the common room. She’d taken the dust covers off some old textbooks and covered Fiyero’s books with them, not wanting anyone to ask what she was reading. Then she’d dragged her chair against a wall so that no one could sneak up behind her and see the pages. Few people really bothered to come in the common room, anyway, but she was not going to be caught.

She thumbed through _The Dimmerie_ , examining the prayers, which were in the common tongue, thankfully. They were mostly short and simple, with the exception of a few major holidays. It might draw a little attention to her when she recited them after eating, but she wasn’t concerned. Anything she did seemed to draw unnecessary attention.

While logically, the next book she should look at was _The Grimmerie_ , Elphaba put it to the side. She didn’t want to try out any of the spells indoors, especially if they related to the elements. That could potentially be quite dangerous.

Instead, looking nervously around her to assure herself that the room was, in fact, empty, she opened _The Carmerrie_ and her eyes went wide. There were extremely detailed depictions of people engaged in any sex act one could think of! This could be considered pornographic. Other photos looked more like anatomy chart, charting out the erogenous zones on the female and male bodies. She couldn’t help but stare with increasing interest (and, she admitted, a little arousal) at everything. And her cheeks flushed further knowing Fiyero had looked at this, and wondering if he had acted out each of these. He probably had.

“ _Partners should always communicate to one another what feels good and what does not. A compatible partnership forms when both parties enjoy similar acts. It is suggested that individuals try a little of everything to discover what arouses them most.”_ Elphaba shut the book, deciding she knew enough for the time being. Then she scorned her absurd behavior. Elphaba was too rational for such things. She ignored the taboo others placed around sex for the most part. People made such a big fuss about sex. It wasn't necessary.

Stuffing the two books in her bag and holding _The Grimmerie_ tightly under her arm, she ventured down the hall and exited the building, pausing for a moment.  She wanted to find somewhere that wasn’t visible from the dormitory windows, just to be safe. Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she headed to Suicide Canal.

She plopped down in the grass and opened _The Grimmerie_. “Arama analym,” she began slowly, reading the first incantation underneath the word, “Air.” As she continued to read, she felt her hair whirling around her as a breeze drifted through the warm air. She swallowed hard. Had that been a coincidence? She moved on to the second spell.

The air suddenly got cold, very cold. Her breath was visible as steam. She looked around, wondering how far the coldness extended and who might notice. How did she reverse this? Chant it again? That seemed to work. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathless. _I have power_. Based on what Fiyero had told her, she must have Air as her element. There’d be no point in trying any other spells under Fire, Earth or Water. They wouldn’t work for her. She should move on, maybe look at some of the other spells under “Air.” But she didn’t.

Elphaba flipped to the page that began with the heading “Fire.” She felt uneasy, although the chances of her actually succeeding were next to nothing. Elphaba could hear her own heartbeat. She was breathless. Elphaba ripped out an empty page from her notebook and placed it in front of her - she didn’t want to start a grass fire. She removed a shoe to stomp out the fire if it began. But it wouldn't. She couldn’t, could she?

She could. Elphaba stared as the paper in front of her was engulfed in flames. For a moment, she was mesmerized, and then remembered she needed to stop the fire quickly. She slammed her shoe over it several times until there were only ashes on the ground. Goosebumps prickled on her skin. _This is impossible_.

She didn’t even try the second spell on the page and instead flipped through to, “Earth.” Before she had even finished the spell, the grass around her sprung up several inches. “Sweet Oz,” she muttered.

Elphaba examined the section  marked, “Water,” nervously. What if it caused rain? She drew her cloak around her tightly. She had to try. She needed to know. Slowly, she chanted the spell.

Nothing happened.

She tried another spell.

Nothing happened.

Elphaba wasn’t certain if she was relieved or disappointed. She shut the book for a moment, and considered. She realized that this was an odd coincidence. She recalled what Fiyero had said about Kumbricia having power over all of the elements except Water. And everyone else only had power over one element. It was obviously just a strange occurrence, nothing more. How could it be?

She heard footsteps and slammed the book shut quickly, shoving it into her knapsack. She jerked her head in the direction of the sound and relaxed instantly upon seeing it was Fiyero. Elphaba nodded towards him. “Hello, Fiyero.”

“Good evening, Elphaba. I see we have the same study spot.”

“I… it’s quiet and secluded here. I like it.”

“So do I.” He sat in the grass beside her. “So, the books?”

“I’ve been reading them.”

“And did it work? The magic?”

Elphaba chewed at her lip. “Yes.”

He perked up. “Which element?”

She caught herself before answering. Elphaba didn’t want to tell him everything. What would he say? Would he think she was crazy? Would he think she was special? She didn’t want to know. “Fire,” she answered. “That would be why I came out here. I didn’t want to set a fire in the dorms.”

“I should hope not.”

They were both quiet for several moments. She struggled to find something say. “So, um, obviously there’s no church you can attend. And I understand you are supposed to pray. There are holidays, too. How do you handle those when you’re here?”

“I tend to pray alone. That’s really all that’s necessary in that regard.”

“So this isn’t really a very communal religion… I mean, aside from the sex.”

“Only during the holidays of the harvest, and the holidays of wine. We celebrate in large groups and dine and drink together. They fall around the same time as the holiday breaks, so I’m usually able to return home.” After a moment, he asked, “Are you going through with this?”

She hadn’t decided, but in that moment she made her choice. “Yes, I suppose I will.”

He chewed on his lip and looked at her. There was a look in his eyes she rarely saw directed at her and couldn’t identify. “I’m going to ask you a very personal question, then.”

“Go ahead.”

“How far does your experience go? Just a few times? Do you know what you like?”

Elphaba stared at him and then lowered her eyes, unable to make eye contact when she answered. “A little more than a few, but nothing near what you have done. I… I know some things I like, but like the book says, there are things I haven’t tried and, well, honestly in my culture men don’t generally bother to focus on if a woman likes things or not.”

“I’m asking because… I might be willing to be of assistance, to help you learn and to practice with you. I don’t know if you had plans in regards to that, but I’ve learned how to please a woman, and I won’t expect you to act dainty or be passive like women are expected to be in other religions. Other men might. Perhaps it would be best if you had someone who was also practicing to help guide you. Besides, like I said when you asked, I don’t have anyone here. Except I am very careful about who I sleep with, and I need you to know why.”

The proposition surprised her, merely because she wasn’t used to being wanted in such a way. But did he want her, or was his offer merely meant to be kind? Elphaba realized she didn’t care - well, not much. She had expected to have problems finding a way to indulge in sex. And yet, here he was. She swallowed hard, trying to forget how many times she’d looked at him and thought him attractive, how many times she’d wondered if the diamonds were, indeed, everywhere on him… “And that would be?”

“I am not average when it comes to my anatomy. Some women have found it quite painful because I’m bigger than most men. Besides, I’m not the most gentle. I’ve gotten to the point of warning women.” He shrugged. “But if that’s not a problem with you, then, yes, I’d be willing to.”

Her lips pressed into a thin smile, but she had to ask. “You’d want to?”

“Yes.”

As the books had preached, she should be honest about what she wanted, right? And she wanted him. Besides, she’d never had trouble speaking her mind before. “I’d like that.” Elphaba thought for a moment. “How often should we…?” She felt girlish, but the words felt odd in her mouth.

“If you can’t say it, Elphaba, you’re going to have a hard time with this.”

“Fine. How often should we have sex? Or would you rather I said fuck?” She looked straight into his eyes.

“You say whatever you want to say. We need to start with making sure we do what you want and are comfortable with.”

“You don’t need to treat me like some virgin bride on her honeymoon, Fiyero.” She continued to hold his gaze levelly.

“I had no intention of doing so. But whatever you may or may not have done, some of this will probably be new. If that intimidates you...”

She told him, “I’m not intimidated, Fiyero. I’m up for it. But like you said, it is new, in a way. People don’t talk about these things directly in Munchkinland, or even in Quadling Country. Usually, people just do it.”

“Well, I want you to talk to me and I want to know what works for you. I know what works generally for most women, and we’ll start with that. But if you find something you like, you make that clear. If I’m doing something that feels good, you need to communicate that so I can continue doing it.”

“So sex is a conversation?”

“No. Sex is a breathless moan, or a whisper of, ‘right there,’ or ‘just like that.’ It’s the tightening of your legs around my waist, or your hand in my hair. It’s the shout of the word ’Fuck,’ when an orgasm approaches, or the soft encouragements whispered against my ear.”

Elphaba’s breathing was slow. She looked at him silently. Did he have any idea that after his earlier comments and now this, he’d put the most delicious images in her mind?

“And you need to relax,” he reminded her.

“I know. I’m not stressed about the actual act, Fiyero. It’s just a physical thing.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Elphaba?”

“Positive.”


	5. Sustenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero, Boq, Glinda and Elphaba eat dinner together. Fiyero has trouble focusing when Elphaba is around, knowing what he has learned about her.

**Chapter Five: Sustenance**

 

He couldn’t believe it - he’d never expected this to happen. At first, he’d only told her to see how she’d react, and to finally tell  _ someone _ what his life was like away from here. But then she’d been interested in it. Yet he still hadn’t expected her to go this far. He had thought maybe she’d observe the holidays or just interview him, but this was far more than that. And he was looking forward to teaching her.

Fiyero had trouble focusing in class the next morning. She didn’t give him more than her usual nod of acknowledgement, but he was distracted. He wasn’t even looking at her, really. No, he was playing out scenes in his mind, imagining all of the things they could do, eager to show her pleasures she’d never known - no matter what she had experienced previously. He’d had to put his notebook in his lap for a few minutes until he could finally clear his head. He laughed at himself later; it had been too long since he’d been with a woman. That was the only reason he was this worked up about it.

Alone in his room that afternoon, his imagination ran wild. Just the idea of touching her had him in a frenzy, and he knew he wouldn’t stop thinking about it until she was in his bed. They’d agreed that his room was the best place, as he didn’t have a roommate and no one really paid attention to the comings and goings at Briscoe Hall like they did Crage. Elphaba’s biggest worry was that Glinda would catch her sneaking about. She had no concern about her Nanny. According to Elphaba, Nanny and Nessa didn’t pay much attention to her affairs these days. Nessarose was sour about Elphaba’s decision to study other religions and Nanny was so focused on helping Nessa that she rarely even noticed what her other two charges were doing.

Elphaba had copied most of  _ The Grimmerie _ for her own use so that she wouldn’t have to constantly borrow it. She was still examining the other books. He wasn’t surprised her element was fire; it fit her well. She was so passionate and consuming, and he was wondering how that might translate in her sensuality. 

Later that afternoon, Boq knocked on his door and asked if he wanted to grab dinner in the mess hall. He figured he’d indulge in something else for a little while and shake himself out of the stupor that his lust had put him in. 

“You really like to eat. I’ve noticed you always have big meals.” Boq commented, looking at Fiyero’s plate when they sat down.

“Dinner is the most important meal of the day where I’m from,” Fiyero said simply. “It’s when families spend time together.”

“I’ve never thought of it that way.”

Fiyero took a bite of his pasta. “Do people not eat together in Munchkinland?”

“They do. It’s just… dinner with my family was always a quiet affair. Children are meant to be seen and not heard, so only Mum and Pop really talked, and they couldn’t stand each other so they were usually just silent.” Boq shrugged.

_ Children are to be seen and not heard? _ Every day he was still learning things about Munchkins or Gillikinese and he’d been here for quite some time. And everything he heard sounded stifling and boring. No wonder Elphaba seemed to hate it.

“My brothers and sisters sometimes argued, but only when we were older. Do you have any siblings?”

He shook his head. They were “one and done.” Many people in the Vinkus were. Passing down the family line was important, but having many children got in the way of things when it came to sex. “My mother couldn’t have anymore after me. There were complications,” he lied.

“You’re lucky. I’ve got eight brothers and sisters, and it was crowded around my house. I got so tired of wearing everyone’s old clothes! I shared a room with all of my brothers, and all of my sisters shared another room.” 

“Did you get along with them?” Fiyero asked. When he was younger, he’d longed for a sibling to talk to. He’d always thought to himself that he wanted two children to keep one another company. Life in the royal family could be a bit lonely. Maybe he’d get lucky and have twins. But that was a long way off, as far as he was concerned.

“Most of the time. When you’re in tight quarters, you don’t really have a choice,” Boq said. “I do love my siblings. It was never boring, that’s for sure.” Boq’s eyes suddenly grew wide. “Fiyero,” he whispered, “don’t look, but Glinda and Elphie are here!”

Fiyero usually rolled his eyes at Boq when he did this: he was courting Milla, for Oz’s sake! And still, Boq never seemed to be over his fascination with Glinda. But this time, Fiyero found himself struggling not to turn around - not for Glinda, but for Elphaba. He reminded himself that she’d be stopping by his room the next night, and he’d have all the time in the world to stare at her then. 

Except a moment later, she sat across from him, giving him a sly smile. “Good evening, gentlemen.” 

Glinda sat beside her. “It’s a bit late for dinner, don’t you think? The cafeteria is going to close soon. I would’ve been here an hour ago but Elphie couldn’t get her nose out of a book long enough to bother!”

“I was… studying.” Elphaba gave him a look and he suddenly knew exactly what she’d been reading. 

“You’re always studying. Take a break and have some fun for once!” Glinda grumbled.

“Don’t worry. I plan to.”

Fiyero could barely contain himself and looked at his lap, unable to handle the mischievous, sexy look in her eyes.

“Well, it’s nice to see you two,” Boq commented. “Our final year is already feeling overwhelming!”

“You are right, Master Boq! I feel as though I’m drowning in homework!” Glinda sighed heavily. “I’m sure we’ll miss this someday.”

“I won’t miss Madame Morrible,” Elphaba muttered.

“ _ You _ won’t. She’s been such a great mentor to me,” Glinda huffed.

“She’s fake, Glinda! I’ve told you a thousand times and you just refuse to see it.” Elphaba folded her arms across her chest.

“Miss Elphaba, perhaps you should let it go,” Boq tried.

Elphaba fixed Boq with a glare. “You know nothing.”

“Elphie! Don’t be so rude!” Glinda covered her face, clearly horrified.

“I’m just being honest.”

“I’m used to it, Miss Glinda, I grew up with her.” Boq shrugged and looked over at Fiyero. “How are classes going for you?”

“I’m… I’m having trouble focusing a bit,” Fiyero admitted.

“Oh, really? I could help you study, if you like.” Elphaba replied, her voice holding the smallest hint of sarcasm. “I make flashcards. We could  _ practice. _ ”

Fiyero tried not to choke on his food. How had he thought, only days before, that she couldn’t handle him? She was going to drive him wild! “I’d like that  _ a lot _ .” He replied, grinning wickedly at her.

Her eyes sparkled when she laughed. “Just let me know when, then.”

“That’s so nice of you, Elphie. It’ll be good for you to actually be social instead of reading on your own all the time.” Glinda nibbled at her food.

Elphaba twirled her fork in her pasta, biting her lip. “So did you want to study perhaps, tomorrow, then?”

_ More than anything _ . “Sure. That’d be great.” He hoped she knew she’d be staying a lot later than curfew and there might be questions from her roommate about why she was “studying” with him so late.

Later that night as Boq offered (not-so-subtly) to walk the girls back to their dormitory, Fiyero walked a few steps ahead with Elphaba while Boq tried to talk to Glinda. 

“Maybe I was wrong about you,” Fiyero commented.

“How so?”

“You’re… bolder about these things.”

“I told you I could handle it, Fiyero.” She didn’t look at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then?”

“I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

She laughed a bit. “How eagerly?”

“If I told you now, I’m afraid anyone overhearing it might think it scandalous and inappropriate.” Fiyero was barely able to resist the urge to press her up against the walls of the building they were walking by and kiss her hard. He could imagine his hand slipping up her dress, sliding up her thigh…

A smile played at her lips. “Hmm. I suppose perhaps we shouldn’t speak of it, then.”

“We can speak of it plenty tomorrow evening.”

Elphaba cast him a sideways glance. “Did you enjoy your  _ sustenance _ tonight?”

“Of course. I saw you seemed pretty satisfied with your meal. I hope you were, anyway.”

“I imagine you’ll be attempting to assure my satisfaction with other such things tomorrow night?” Her voice was low and she took a quick look behind her.

“You will be satisfied. There’s no question.”

“Confident, I see.”

“Very.” Fiyero eyed her body through her dress, wondering what she would look like when he removed her clothing. She always shrouded herself in clothes far too large for her, and wrapped her cloak around her like armor. He wanted to know every curve and crevice. He knew she could see him leering at her, but he didn’t care. He could tell she didn’t mind it. It seemed to please her, even.

“Well, then. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Just then, Boq and Glinda’s voices rose from a murmur as they approached. “Elphie, we’d best hurry upstairs before curfew.”

“Oh, stop being so strict, Glinda. It’s not as if Madame Morrible magically appears two seconds past curfew and delivers us all punishments.”

“Um, you two ladies have a nice night,” Boq said as they approached Crage Hall. “It was good see you.”

“It was. I hope to see you again  _ very soon _ .” Elphaba wasn't looking at Boq. “Don’t let me forget about tomorrow night then, Fiyero?”

“I’ll be certain to remind you.” He somehow doubted she’d need any reminding at all.


	6. Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba realizes Fiyero may be more than she can handle, but decides to take it on anyway, with pleasure as a result.

**Chapter Six: Eager**

 

She enjoyed the way Fiyero had started looking at her. Elphaba had never been so daring in her innuendo as she had the prior evening at dinner, and she reveled in the way he had reacted. And, she admitted, she was quite impatient to get it on with, as well. A shudder went up her spine and tingled its way back down whenever she thought of it - which she did often. 

“I’m going to go help Fiyero study and then head to the library for my own research,” Elphaba told Glinda the next night. “I might be up late at the library. I’m so glad they decided to keep it open all hours.”

“Only because you started that ridiculous petition last year.”

“The school has more than enough staff to keep it open all the time.” Elphaba shrugged, merely glad Glinda hadn’t latched on to the other part of her statement. She had lied to her roommate plenty of times before, but this was much more scandalous than her usual falsehoods. “If I don’t see you later, have a good night.”

“You, too, Elphie.”

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. Glinda would not understand what she was doing. For all her attempts at open-mindedness, there were still some things that Glinda would blanche at, and this was definitely one of them. Elphaba generally avoided keeping larger secrets from her friend, mostly because Glinda could read her too well sometimes and any big secret would be easily discovered. However, this secret was so outlandish she doubted Glinda would ever suspect.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Fiyero grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. “You have been taunting me too much,” he murmured, his hands tangling in her hair and swiftly undoing her braid. “When I said I was eager, I meant it.”

Her body instantly responded to his touch, and she pulled his lips to hers. He didn’t waste time, pressing his tongue between her lips and teasing her mouth. His hands trailed along her hips and she itched to pull him closer, but they were already touching. So she decided to remove the few barriers left between them, starting with his shirt. She began with the button on his collar, using one hand to fumble with the buttons while the other pressed at the back of his neck. 

She felt him begin to explore her body with his hands, a hand sliding onto her bottom to press her towards him, the other one cupping her breast. He continued to kiss her, demanding and deep. Fiyero barely gave her time to come up for air before dragging her back towards him again, his mouth almost bruising hers.

She yelped as he grabbed her legs under her knees, wrapped them around him and lifted her, settling her on her back on his bed and shrugging out of his now-open shirt. Elphaba took this interlude to look at him, the way the muscles in his chest were further defined by the diamonds, the way his pants hung low at his waist, just begging to be removed. And she wondered how this had never happened before - why it had never occurred to them that they might enjoy one another. In the back of her mind, she remembered why - society’s unnecessary taboo around sex - but she didn’t much care at that point.

He noticed her staring and grinned at her deviously. “Well, this just won’t do. It’s only fair if I get to see more of your body.” Before she could begin to take off her blouse, he’d made quick work of it, tossing it to the floor. He freed her from her bra and then sat back on his knees to look at her. She forgot to be self conscious, noting that he was clearly pleased with what he saw. He licked his lips. “This is quite a view,” he told her.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” Elphaba challenged.

Fiyero laughed. “I think I could, but I certainly want to make the most of my time.” He leaned over her and met her lips again, his tongue getting more forceful as she began to run her thin fingers across his chest. He cupped her breast again, this time using a finger to circle her nipple as it hardened beneath his caresses. He made certain to pay attention to both breasts, doing the same to each. 

Elphaba took a deep breath, needing air when he finally separated his lips from hers and began kissing down her neck. She closed her eyes as he traced her collarbone with his lips, then moved lower, taking a nipple into his mouth and lavishing it with circling licks and gentle, teasing sucks. She gasped softly when he bit down lightly. She felt her desire already dripping between her thighs. 

As though he sensed her thoughts, he unhooked the clasp on her skirt and it, too, fell to the floor. He brushed a hand between her legs, his touch barely a feather. Fiyero smiled, “You’re soaked, aren’t you?” He pressed his finger against the cloth and she shivered with need.

Elphaba didn’t respond, merely tossed her head back and let him continue as he dragged her panties down her legs. The cold air hit her body and she felt herself instinctively press towards him a little, wanting his attentions. And when she felt the touch of his hand, she could’ve melted. With a whisper of a touch, he traced each fold carefully. 

He pushed a finger inside her, his thumb still running along her skin. Fiyero nudged her legs further open with his arms. “Spread those perfect little legs for me, sweet Elphaba.”

She had done as he asked before he finished the sentence. “Sweet Oz,” she murmured, “don’t stop that.”

“You like this?” His finger stroked in and out, and the next time he pushed in, another finger was added. “Holy Kumbricia, you’re tight.” He watched his hand for a moment, and Elphaba flushed as his movements sped. “Like this?”

“Oh, yes,” she breathed, her hips rising towards him.

“Good. Tell me what you want.” He was now looking into her eyes. 

“More. Faster.” She couldn’t form a complete sentence when he was touching her this way. Elphaba was helpless against his movements, being driven higher with each stroke. As he obeyed her commands, her vision blurred and her body moved against his hand, she felt a tightening in her belly and suddenly an explosion of nerves tingled through her body. “Yes!”

Fiyero slowed a little, watching her face. He was looking at her with hunger in his eyes, unfastening his pants and freeing himself from his shorts beneath them. Her gaze dropped from his face as he did, and she swallowed hard at the sight of his cock. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he wasn’t small. She was suddenly engulfed by both desire and a little fear. But before she could think enough to worry, he lowered his mouth to her thighs, his lips tracing upwards until he was tracing her folds, his tongue eagerly caressing them. His hand held her legs open, the other touching himself.

She wanted to be the one touching him, but she knew she couldn’t reach. Elphaba wiggled a little and dragged her arm as far as she could, indicating what she wanted. He gave her a look, the side of his mouth quirking in a smile as he moved to an angle where she could reach him. She attempted to clasp her hand around his cock, finding him more than she bargained for and no longer caring as she drew her fingers along his hot skin. 

He moved back to teasing her with his lips and tongue, adding a finger inside her. Fiyero slowly closed his lips around that sweet bundle of nerves, driving her into a frenzy. He groaned against her skin when she put her other hand on him, and stopped. “Enough.” He pressed her legs all the way apart with both his hands, meeting her eyes. “I need to be inside you. What do you need?”

“You,” she replied.

“Be direct. Tell me, specifically, what you want.” He shifted so he was poised at her entrance. 

“I want you to fuck me. Bury that cock inside my pussy. Now,” she moaned. “Please, Fiyero.” No one and nothing had ever made her feel like this. She had succumbed to her body, surrendering any thought other than to fulfill the wants of her flesh. All she wanted in that moment was to feel him, no matter that it might be more than she could handle, more than she bargained for, and no matter if there was pain. She pushed her hips against him.

He had been honest when he said he wasn’t gentle. Fiyero didn’t slowly move into her, or wait for her to adjust to him. He thrust into her with a grunt, his body twitching as he did. 

Elphaba squealed, the feeling at once too much and not enough. His girth ripped through her pussy - his length pounded at her walls. He felt swollen, rubbing at her slick folds and teasing them to a state of heightened bliss. It didn’t mask the ache brought on by his unusual size, but made it more than worth it. “Fiyero,” she whimpered helplessly. She wasn’t even aware of her hips rising to meet his every thrust, or her legs closing around him to drag him further, deeper. Her hands moved of their own accord, clutching at his back, her nails digging into his flesh, leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin.

“You like it?” He breathed, moving into her again and again as he spoke. 

“Sweet Oz, it’s amazing,” she said. “Don’t stop, please. You feel so good.”

His hand slipped between them to tease her clit as he fucked her, their bodies already coated in sweat from the effort. He rocked against her, building the tingling in her skin to new heights. “You’re amazing, I can feel every little thing inside your pussy, so deliciously tight.” He pushed down on her with his finger.

Of course he could. He was so big there was barely room for him, like he was tearing her. She was trembling at the perfect agony it caused, whimpering when he teased that sweet spot inside her and her pleasure swelled into a wave of ecstasy that thundered through every cell in her body. She cried out, her voice trembling. “Fuck!”

“I can feel your body squeezing me.” Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment, obviously overcome with the sensation. She thought he’d climax, but he seemed to hold back and instead pulled her legs from around his waist, moving up on his knees and placing her legs against his chest, her knees bending at his shoulders. 

His next thrust was deeper, and she thought he’d broken her in two as he battered and destroyed her in the most delicious way. She was almost wailing, wordless sounds coming from her. He was ruining her, ravaging her and she was on another plane of pleasure as he did. Her body was not her own; it was his. He owned her and bruised her, making her scream as her next orgasm engulfed her. Only then, did he groan and join her in a shuddering climax that left them both breathless.

They stayed that way for several minutes, him barely able to hold himself up as they caught their breath. Her mind was abuzz with hormones, her synapses fizzling and making her unable to even think until her body calmed. When it did, she looked up at him, smiling, and said, “I think this is my favorite religion yet.”


	7. Wicked Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero continue to practice, some of which Avaric overhears.

**Chapter Seven: Wicked Woman**

 

He should’ve been exhausted. He wasn’t. Instead, Fiyero was exhilarated, and looking at Elphaba only intensified the thrill, so he turned away for a moment to calm himself. Not only that; he also didn’t know what to say. How was that possible? He’d been with plenty of women, and he’d never felt awkward like this.

The sheets rustled as Elphaba sat up, and he heard her hiss. That was enough for him to look back at her with a concerned glance. “Are you well?”

“Fine,” she replied, not looking at him. Elphaba bit her lip. “That was… wow.”

He laughed, suddenly feeling at ease again. “I’ll say.” He noticed how disheveled she looked and imagined he must look similar. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wild with intensity. He realized, no longer in the heat of passion, just how beautiful she was. Different, yes, but beautiful all the same.

Elphaba reached down and grabbed her small bag from the floor, pulling out a book. He recognized it immediately, and almost laughed, snorting instead. She glanced at him. “What?”

“Already planning for your next visit?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Next visit? Don’t tell me you don’t have the stamina for anything else tonight.”

He did, but he’d worried about _her_. Now that she’d put the idea in his head, however… “Oh, I have plenty of stamina, thank you.” Either she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed, or something within her had been unleashed. And he loved it.

“Besides,” she smirked, tossing the book aside and straddling him carefully, “I think I’ll do more of the work this time.” Elphaba was just above him; he could feel her damp folds against him and was overcome with the desire to bury himself inside them once again.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Are you complaining?” She asked, running her hands along his chest.

“Absolutely not. In fact, I’m looking forward to the next six months of you practicing. I think we’re going to get along _very_ well.” He grabbed her hips and tried to shift her, but she held fast.

“Not so fast, Fiyero.”

He frowned.

“Now you have to tell me what you want.”

“You’re a wicked woman, you know.” He told her. “But I’ll do what you say. I want you to ride me until we both come. Sound good to you?”

She slid back. “You might find I’m agreeable.” Elphaba pulled herself up slightly and held him so she could sink down onto him. A soft purr emitted from her as she did. “ _Very_ agreeable.” Her eyes widened. “Oooh, I didn’t think it was possible for you to go any deeper…”

He pressed himself up and further. “If that was a challenge, I accept.”

She yelped and her head fell back.

“Does that hurt?” He asked, suddenly worried.

“Yes. No. I mean… yes, but don’t let that stop you.” Elphaba began to move, gliding smoothly up and down. “You’ve utterly wrecked me,” she muttered. “And I really don’t care. It felt too good to care.”

He’d warned her that he was large, but she hadn’t seemed fazed by it. “You liked the pain, didn’t you?”

She took him deeper. “It’s a sweet sort of pain, I suppose.”

He watched her as she began to bounce faster, her breathing becoming ragged. As her silky skin enveloped him, he said, “Perhaps it’s because your pussy is so tight.” And she was. Inside her, it felt like her smooth walls closed upon him, engulfing him in a delectable wetness.

“Perhaps it’s because of _you_ , and the size of that enormous cock” she said in a moan, angling herself forward just a little so that her mound brushed against him as she moved.

He knew what she wanted and he began to fondle her, watching a fire ignite in her eyes as he did. Fiyero knew he wouldn’t last as long as he had the prior time - he hadn’t had enough recovery. But he knew he could hold out a bit longer, at least until…

She cried out, his name burst from her lips as if forced and she clenched around him and drew his climax out from him and into her. He no longer knew which was which. He closed his eyes, listening to her cries become soft, helpless whimpers. She slowed and stayed on top of him for a moment. He continued to rub her, looking up at her perfect form. Tremors shook her body for a moment before she collapsed beside him.

Elphaba lay on her belly, her legs open only slightly. Her body was shining with perspiration. Her arms were folded beneath her chin and her eyes were closed, a serene smile on her face. “It has got to be past curfew by now.”

He leaned over and ran the side of his hand along her back and over her bottom, squeezing it slightly. “Mmm, then stay the night. There are plenty of things left in the book to try. And I intend to do every. Single. One.”

A shiver went through her at that and she eyed him with wanton curiosity. “All of them?”

“Eventually. Think of all the time we’ll have when you come to the Vinkus with me over the holidays. You are still planning on coming, right?”

“Several weeks of this uninhibited by classes, rules and roommates? You’re going to absolutely devastate my body. But yes, I still intend to come with.”

“Then I’m sure we’ll have time for everything. If you want to, of course. I understand if that’s too much. There are some things I doubt you’ve ever even…”

“I haven’t. But we’ll get to that, like you said. And I do want to, at least to try it once.”

“Good. I promise you’ll be very satisfied.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Elphaba rolled over and relaxed a bit. “I’m afraid you’ll have to give me a few minutes break before we engage in anything else, dearie. I meant it when I said you’d done some damage.”

“You’ll be ruined for other men by the time the six months are up,” he told her.

“It’ll be worth it.”

He knew, in romantic relationships, women wanted to be held after the act. On occasion, he had done so. But he and Elphaba were not in a romantic relationship, merely a physical one. And she didn’t seem to want the comfort of his arms, so he left her be, watching the rise and fall of her breathing.

As night spread into day, he showed her how to find her own pleasures with her hands, buried himself in her ass, taught her a few other things and felt the wonder of her mouth around his cock. By early morning, they were both exhausted, and when she got out of the bed, he noticed she wasn’t walking quite right. She winced in pain as she dressed, but only once and then she smiled at him. He knew she might be putting on a front, but he was fine with it if she was.

“I’ll see you in class this afternoon?” He asked as she gathered her things.

“It’s a good thing I’ve never needed much sleep,” she commented, nodding. “Tomorrow night back here, then?”

“It would be my pleasure,” he told her.

“Both of ours, I believe.” She shut the door as she left.

Fiyero got up and went to the mirror, finally examining the marks she’d left on his back. They hadn’t hurt at all when she’d made them - in fact, he’d liked it. But now, upon seeing them, he could tell she’d drawn blood. There were several trails raked down his back. That would need cleaning. His whole body needed cleaning after their explorations, actually. He drew a bath and settled in it, closing his eyes and sighing happily. Maybe he was imagining it, but going without for a longer period of time had made this all the more enjoyable. Or maybe it was her.

She was clearly so much more than he’d first thought, and he wondered what other parts of her she kept hidden from the world. Before, she’d been a forbidden mystery. Now she was no longer forbidden, but certainly still an enigma. He had never known she had this side to her. She was always so reserved and closed off. Now he understood that Elphaba was not the young woman he’d assumed her to be.

A few minutes after he finished bathing, there was a knock at his door. He checked the time; it wasn’t time to head to class yet. He opened the door.

“Is she still here?” Avaric stood, smirking at him.

“Huh?”

“Whatever girl you had in here. Fiyero, did you not think I couldn’t hear some of that next door? It was _loud_. And you know we aren’t supposed to have girls in here after curfew...”

He gulped. No, he hadn’t thought about that. Apparently, neither had Elphaba. “No, she’s not here. I’m sorry. I’ll be more considerate next time.”

“Who was she?” Avaric demanded.

“No one you know,” he replied quickly. “Look, I apologize.”

“You think that’s why I’m here? I wanted details, that’s all.”

Fiyero gulped. “There’s nothing to say that you didn’t hear.”

“Where’d you find her? What’s her name? How many times did you two go at it? I swear, it was constant noise!” Avaric was grinning.

In a way, he was grateful he wasn’t getting scolded for his indecent behavior. But he had always been discreet about the things that happened behind closed doors. While his culture was very open, a certain sense of privacy was also expected, at least until someone said otherwise. Besides, he knew Elphaba wouldn’t want anyone to know about what they were doing. She was a minister’s daughter, after all. And despite the way she felt about the stigma attached to sex, he doubted she’d want it associated with her. “Avaric, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You did a lot more than kiss.”

“And your point is…?”

“Talk to me, Fiyero. You act like I haven’t been around the block a few times myself.”

“It’s nothing against you. I don’t share these things, at least not names.”

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to give me her name or any details about her. But seriously, how many times?”

Knowing he’d have to give the other boy something, he answered, “Five.”

“Not bad.” Avaric gave him an approving look. “It sounds like she liked it.”

“She did. Now, can I have some time to myself? I need to get ready for classes and finish up a bit of work.” Fiyero was done trying to appease Avaric.

“Sure thing, lover boy.” Avaric winked at him. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Fiyero shut the door as Avaric walked away and sank against it for a moment. He supposed he’d have to tell Elphaba to be more careful. He had a feeling that Avaric would be watching who came and went from his room much more closely now.


	8. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba struggles to focus after her night with Fiyero.

**Chapter Eight: Side by Side**

Elphaba sank into her bed as soon as she returned, cautious not to wake her sleeping roommate. She was hoping to get maybe an hour or two of sleep before her morning class. When Glinda woke her, it didn’t quite feel like it had been that long.

“Elphie, you fell asleep in the library again, didn’t you?” Glinda stood over her, her hands on her hips. Her makeup was already expertly done, her hair perfectly curled. 

She groaned. “Yes.” Elphaba grimaced. In the midst of passion, she hadn’t felt much, but now she was in excruciating pain, her thighs, her hips… everything felt tender. Responding to Glinda’s questioning look, she said, “I slept in an odd position and now I appear to be sore.” But she knew that if Glinda was already dressed and ready, it was near time to leave for class. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she grabbed her oil and headed for the small bathroom. 

“Um, Elphie?” Glinda’s voice was suddenly meek.

“What?”

“How did you sleep, exactly? You’re, um… you’re walking kind of like you’re bowlegged.”

Elphaba cringed internally. “I fell asleep with my legs crossed - one of my feet has no circulation right now and I’m trying not to limp.”

“You really shouldn’t sleep in those chairs, Elphie.” There was skepticism in Glinda’s voice, but not enough to concern her.

“I know, I know. You tell me this all the time.” She shut the door behind her and tore off her clothing. Elphaba took a quick glance in the mirror and merely shook her head. There was a fresh, purpling bruise on one hip, and another on the opposite thigh. Her undergarments were coated in sticky fluid; his seed trickled down her thighs even still. She hastily oiled herself down, shoved a small cloth into her clean undergarments and tossed a different dress over her head. After trying uselessly to get a brush through her hair, she braided it without much care.

Glinda was quiet as they walked to class and Elphaba finally had a moment to think about the prior night. Her entire body seemed to flush at the memory. She had surprised herself. While she’d had every intention of letting go and relaxing like the book had said, she hadn’t been certain she had that ability - but he had made it so easy. She’d felt real, felt free. Elphaba usually avoided her femininity and resented it, but she’d finally found a way to use it to her advantage and enjoy it.

Even so, she felt lost. She had taken on something far more intense than she had expected, and now she realized she might be in over her head. For something that was only physical, it had her incredibly distracted. Elphaba looked sideways at Glinda. She’d noticed the looks the blonde had been giving her. Glinda was too perceptive. What if she figured it out? How could she possibly hide it from her? She gulped. She had no choice.

Blessedly, she managed to make it through her first class without falling asleep or becoming unfocused. She ate a small lunch and felt reenergized. Elphaba figured she’d be perfectly fine in her next class. Except she’d forgotten who was in class with her.

Fiyero gave her a knowing, lustful look when he saw her, and it made her shudder a little. He slid into the seat beside her - something he had done before, since they knew each other. “May I sit here?”

Barely hanging onto her composure, she nodded. “Of course.”

In a low voice, he said, “I don’t believe we ever talked about how often we should… study. Two to three times a week is… the best practice.”

“Um, right. Once during the weeknights and once or twice on the weekend, then?” She would not make eye contact with him, afraid she’d see the hunger in his eyes and be consumed by it.

“Should we make a weekly plan or just adjust as needed?”

How could he talk about this with a straight face? “I think having a plan in advance would be helpful.”

“Do you have any days where you don’t have a morning class?”

She was grateful he had asked. Getting up that morning had not been easy. “Wednesdays.”

“Then Tuesday nights, Friday nights and Saturday nights?”

Two nights in a row on the weekend? Could she handle that? “Tuesdays and Fridays for certain, and we’ll figure out if Saturday is necessary on Fridays, then.”

“I personally find it necessary.” The grin was evident in his voice.

“Well, as much as I like studying with you, I may need a break to recover. I’m not used to _studying_ this much.” She ached even now.

“Perhaps that’s fair. But I think once you’re used to it, more often would be better.”

“Right.”

“So, Friday night only this weekend, then?”

“Definitely.” Elphaba looked over at him sternly.

He looked ready to say something more, but their professor entered. Fiyero immediately sat at attention and brought out his notebook, scribbling notes fiercely for the rest of class. Elphaba attempted to do the same, but found that she couldn’t concentrate when he was right there, her senses were overwhelmed. Every breath she took she tasted his scent, heady and ethnic. Every time he shifted beside her, she felt it in her bones. Every time he took a breath, her ears focused on him alone. She would have to tell him they couldn’t sit beside each other anymore.

The next evening, Elphaba decided to be daring. She fastened her cloak carefully before leaving, hiding the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath but her thick boots. Having such a secret gave her a rush as she walked across campus.

When Fiyero shut the door behind her, she unfastened her cloak. He barely let it fall to the floor before bending her over the bed until she begged for mercy. “You know how to get me going,” he told her afterward.

She dragged herself all the way onto the bed, kicking off her boots and laying on her belly. “I don’t think I realized just how  _ much _ .”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.” But her body was. As the euphoria faded, a dull throbbing replaced it. She forced herself to roll onto her back, laying her head on a pillow as she broached the subject of seating with him. “I’d rather you not sit near me in class, Fiyero, especially now that we have an arrangement worked out.”

“Why not?”

“People might suspect,” she lied.

“I have always sat by you or Boq.”

“Then sit by him, not me. I just… there’s something different about how we act and talk to one another, no matter how hard we try to hide it. There’s a tension there.”

“I can’t deny that. What did you think of yesterday’s lecture, anyway?”

“I think Professor Regin is glossing over some very important, though unpleasant, parts of our recent history.” Elphaba looked over at him. “Why?”

“I was wondering about that. I was in the Vinkus for most of my life, but I still heard about the goings-on of the rest of the country. The Wizard’s rise to power wasn’t all peaceful, was it?”

“On the contrary, it was violent. He used those who followed him and he attacked those who did not. He abused the poor Quadlings merely because they were stupid enough to believe his drivel. So many of them worked themselves to death in those Ruby Mines.”

“You’re not fond of him, are you?”

“I’m not. Last year, Glinda and I went to the City, hoping to talk with him about some of the injustices happening here at Shiz. The conversation didn’t go well.”

“What do you mean?”

Elphaba bit her lip, knowing that she’d never quite been able to explain why their meeting with the Wizard was bad. She just knew that it was. “He didn’t care,” she lied. But she didn’t quite remember that.

“What injustices were you talking about?”

“The Animals, mainly. There was a professor killed before you transferred here. I’m not entirely sure Madame Morrible wasn’t responsible for it.” Elphaba had struggled constantly since the City to remember exactly what had happened, but it was never quite clear. She had been in a daze until Glinda snapped her out of it and dragged her into a carriage headed for Shiz.

“Is that why you hate her so much?”

“She never exactly made an effort to hide her bigotry,” Elphaba commented. “I’ve never liked her  - even before this incident with Dr. Dillamond.”

“I always had this unpleasant feeling about her.”

“Me, too.” Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment and breathed. 

Fiyero rested a hand on her hip. “Are you tired?”

“A little,” she admitted. “I’ve never needed much sleep, but I’m also not used to so much… physical activity.” Usually she recoiled when someone touched her unexpectedly, but his hand on her felt natural. 

“You know we can sleep a little if you want. It doesn’t have to be constant sex.” His fingers traced along her abdomen lazily. 

She found herself leaning into him a little, comforted by his simple touch. Elphaba pulled herself onto her side, looking him in the eye. “I think that would be nice - not for too long, of course.”

“Certainly not. We need to do more physical activity later to work off all that indulgent eating.” There was laughter dancing in his eyes. “But relaxing is not against the rules, you know. As in everything, moderation is key.”

“Are you tired, as well?”

“What we just did is a bit exhausting, you know,” he teased. “And I might need to regain a bit of energy before I fuck you senseless again.”

Elphaba let her eyes drift closed, trying not to get worked up thinking about what he might do to her later that night. Fiyero drew his arm away, and she opened her eyes slightly, wondering why. But she didn’t dare ask. He was stretching his arms across his body, his legs hanging off the bed. She merely rolled over and faced the wall. When, a moment later, his body pressed against hers and his hand fell on her waist yet again, she felt a small smile come to her lips. “Sleep well, Fiyero,” she murmured.

“You, too. You’re going to need it.”


	9. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero starts to wonder about his feelings for Elphaba.

**Chapter Nine: Stay with Me**

 

As the weeks went by, Fiyero found himself just as entranced by Elphaba as he had been at the beginning. She was always finding some new way to surprise him, and he loved how unashamed she was to tell him how she felt and what she wanted. Not only that, but what she wanted almost always mirrored what he wanted. He’d been with far too many women whose desires conflicted with his, but not Elphaba. And satisfying her was the most rewarding feeling. She was always  _ very _ appreciative of his efforts.

“I’m guessing you’re going home next week?” He asked during one of their late nights. The fall holidays were about to be upon them.

“I haven’t decided. Nessa and Nanny are returning to Clowen Grounds, but I know my father doesn’t much care if I do or not. It would be nice to have a few days of not being chaperoned.”

“I thought Nanny doesn’t keep much of an eye on you?”

“Glinda does, though. ‘Elphie, you mustn’t spend so much time in the library, it’s clearly tiring you out!’” Elphaba mocked her roommate in a high pitched voice.

“If only she knew what you were  _ really _ doing.” Fiyero squeezed her breast playfully.

“She’d be scandalized.” Elphaba laughed. “I’ve been thinking I might stay. It’d be nice not to have to explain my whereabouts. And I could actually spend more time in the library.”

“During the day. And then spend the night here…”

“You’re staying?”

“Traveling is too much of a hassle for such a short time as a week.” And now he was extremely glad for it, though he’d been disappointed before. 

“I suppose we could continue or Tuesday, Friday and Saturday arrangement.” She’d started staying Saturday nights after about three weeks, though she complained about not getting enough work done.

Fiyero had other plans and put a hand under her chin, kissing her deeply before saying, “Perhaps an all week arrangement? You’ve got nowhere to be, after all. Wouldn’t it be nice to not obsessively check the time?”

He watched as the corner of her lips turned up ever so slightly. “It’s a tempting offer.”

“And if you get sore, I can always kiss it to make it better.”  Fiyero casually wrapped an arm about her shoulders. He enjoyed feeling another body near him, and she didn’t seem to mind. “What does Glinda think you’re doing, anyway?”

“Well, I told her I was practicing your religion. She just doesn’t know what it is. As far as she’s concerned, I’m either praying with you, studying with you or falling asleep in the library.”

“She has no idea? About us… I mean, this?”

“Nope.” Elphaba grinned. “The first time, when I came back… I think she noticed I wasn’t quite myself, but I’ve covered better since then.”

“You mean you weren’t walking straight?” He teased.

She flushed. “You noticed?”

“I told you I wasn’t gentle. I got a feeling I was more than you bargained for.”

“I’ve gotten used to that. And like I said, I do like it.”

“I’ve noticed. Although you’re not as loud about it, and I miss that. It’s better that we’re a bit more… discreet, though. ” Fiyero had told her that people could hear her the next time she’d come to his room. She’d been absolutely horrified, but comforted when he assured her that she had not been identified. “I’m sure you don’t want Avaric finding out.”

“It was Avaric who heard?” She frowned. “You never told me that.”

“Does it matter? Like I said, he didn’t recognize your voice.”

“I know, I know. But Avaric never told anyone he heard a girl in your room. Avaric doesn’t keep secrets without a reason. What’d you do?”

“He asked for details.”

“What kind of details?”

“Well, just numbers.”

“Numbers?”

“How many times.” He shrugged. “It’s not like I told him anything about you at all.”

“Good. The thought of him knowing any of this…” She shuddered. “Ew.”

“I got the feeling he was asking for his own personal gratification. He kept trying to get more out of me.”

Elphaba grimaced. “That’s disgusting.”

“I know. I’ve avoided him since. I’m afraid he’ll ask for more.” Fiyero kissed her cheek. “There’s a lot I could tell, but nothing I want to tell. I like being the only one to know you like this.” 

“We’ve never exactly talked about other people, you know. I mean, it’s not a real relationship. If you were to find another willing woman, I wouldn’t stop you. I mean, I’d rather you told me and mentioned it…” She turned away and he got the sudden idea that perhaps, she would mind. But he knew she’d never say so.

“You keep me plenty busy,” he said simply. “If the time comes when that’s not enough, I’ll let you know.” Fiyero would be pleased if she spent more time in his bed, but he didn’t feel like he needed it. And even if he did, he really wanted it from her. There was something about her, a fervor and vitality she held, that was unlike any other woman. Slowly he added, “But if you wanted anyone else, go ahead.” Saying it bothered him, but he knew he should.

Elphaba laughed. “I don’t think I’d have the  _ time _ .”

Glad the subject had finished, he went back to discussing the idea of fall break. “I’m glad you agreed to stay. It’ll be nice to have someone here, even without the more physical aspects.” He caressed her cheek. “It’s fairly empty during the holidays, and I only get to return to the Vinkus for the winter break.”

“Well, I’d certainly rather have your company than my father’s, so I’ll be grateful to be here.” Elphaba smiled softly. “It’s nice to be free for awhile. There’s no need to worry about decorum or behavior or what’s proper with you.”

“I feel the same,” he said. “It’s like I’ve had to hide certain parts of me since I came here. And you let me be who I want to, and not just when it comes to sex.”

“Fiyero, you hid all of this for so long. Why did you tell me at all?”

“Since I’ve been here, I’ve understood that anyone will judge me. But when you asked, I could see you were simply curious. And I knew you at least well enough to know you were the least likely person to look down upon me for it. I also figured you wouldn’t go around talking about it, even if it did horrify you. And…” He trailed off, hesitant.

“What?”

“Well, when you said you wanted to practice, I kind of hoped you would and that it would turn out like this. I really didn’t think it was likely to happen, but I wanted it. I’d thought about you before, but I’d always thought it would be improper to say anything.”

Elphaba looked surprised. “You wanted me? Before you knew I was willing?”

“Sweet Oz, yes. There’s something about you.” He ran his fingers along the swell of her hip. “Everyone here is so stiff or immature. You are different.”

“Are women in the Vinkus like me?”

“No one is like you,” he said softly. He meant it.

“Well, obviously,” she replied quickly. “I doubt you know any other green girls.” She looked away from his eyes. Had his words made her uncomfortable? 

He realized he may have crossed some line. They had never intended anything other than a purely physical and platonic relationship. Of course, they should keep it that way. Knowing that the tone of the conversation had changed, he said, “You seem to have taken to all this practicing quite well. Were all your religions this… intense?”

“I took them seriously. But this is different somehow. You’re a good guide, you know.” 

“I try.” He rubbed her shoulder slowly.

“There are a lot of things I hadn’t done, but I appreciate having you to guide me through all this a little bit. I mean, I certainly wasn’t experienced to the level you are.”

He barely noticed. She always knew just how to move, to tease, everything. “What would you have done if I hadn’t offered to help you with this part of practicing?”

“I had no idea. I knew I’d have to do something, but I didn’t know where to start.”

“I’d been trying to figure out how to put the idea in your head, honestly. But then I decided to just come out with it. I realized that it was safe to do that with you. I figured even if you refused, you wouldn’t let it affect anything.”

“You would be right.”

“Is that how it happened before? Some boy back home propositioned you bluntly?”

Elphaba rolled her eyes. “Of course not. There were a lot of dropped hints, and I was curious. I knew it wasn’t anything romantic and that he likely was not very attracted to me, either, but that I was there and willing. It was fine by me. I was happy to acquiesce.”

“You honestly didn’t care that people might look at you differently? That you might not be considered marriageable by your own culture? I ask, not to insult you, but because I’m curious.”

“I know, Fiyero. Sometimes I feel like you’re studying contemporary culture as much as I’m studying your culture. First of all, as much as I hate it, I do care a bit what people might think. I took care to conceal what I was doing for the most part, like we’re doing now. And as for being ‘marriageable,’ what marriage means in my society for a woman isn’t what I want. A married woman cooks, cleans, keeps house, bears children, lays beneath her stinking husband passively a few times a week and does whatever he wants. That’s not me.” Elphaba propped herself up on her elbows. “What is it for your people?”

“Love. Sex. Passion. A shared responsibility. And yes, eventually a child or two.”

“Only one or two?”

“Usually.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever marry, but if I did, it would be more like what you just described than what it is here.”

“You don’t belong here, Elphaba,” he observed. “It’s like you were plucked out of another place, another world, another time or something and dropped here, trapped.” Fiyero wondered about that, sometimes. Was she the reincarnation of some sort of warrior? Maybe of an Ozma regent?

“You don’t belong here, either, you know.”

“Yes, but at the end of Shiz, I get to go back to Kiamo Ko, where I do belong.” He had a home, a loving and safe home. She was not so lucky, and he knew that.

“It sounds like a nice place,” she commented. “I’ve heard there are lands far beyond here, too. It is rare that anyone has left and returned. It’s such a long journey that a round trip would take years. Maybe one day I’ll head whatever direction I want and never stop until I’ve found what I’m looking for.”

Fiyero was surprised to realize that he wanted to be what she was looking for.


	10. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero find it difficult to keep their hands to themselves.

**Chapter Ten: Risky Business**

 

Elphaba spent three days after the fall holidays in a haze, trying to soothe her aching body after her exploits with Fiyero. She had told him that their usual Tuesday evening rendezvous would be out of the question for that week and that she’d see him Friday. After all, Kumbricia would forgive her if she needed to take care of her body. They could go without for a week, couldn’t they? 

Apparently not. They only made it until Wednesday.

“Come on, Elphaba! You never come out with us anymore.” Glinda whined. “It’s just dinner. I know you have to do your little prayer thing afterward, but that doesn’t mean you can’t at least eat with us.”

Elphaba groaned. She was attempting to edit her paper, but she was struggling with whether or not to include her own experiences with the practice. It would require telling at least Dr. Plevit what she’d been doing with Fiyero, and as much as she wanted to be honest, it worried her a bit. Glinda’s constant nagging was not helping the situation. “Glinda, I have work to do.”

“We all do, but we’ve all designated  _ this _ time to take a few minutes and relax and socialize. It wouldn’t kill you, you know.” Glinda was standing behind her with her hands on her hips. “Just once, Elphie!”

Would it get her to stop with the harassment? Shutting her notebook, Elphaba glared at Glinda. “Fine. This once. And then you need to quit trying get drag me places.”

Glinda smiled. “Hurry up and get ready, then. We meet at Bollen Place in twenty minutes!”

Elphaba pulled a dress off a hanger haphazardly and went into the bathroom to change. The dull ache that had encompassed most of her body was gone, and there wasn’t a mark on her (at one point there had been bruises on her hips and a bite mark on her collar). She appeared to have recovered quite well and felt anxious for another round. Too bad she wasn’t going to spend the night with Fiyero until Friday. She yanked the dress over her head and emerged from the bathroom, ready to follow Glinda out the door.

“Everyone is going to be there, you know. Sometimes not everyone is there. Lately, Milla and Boq have been on dates sometimes or Avaric is off doing who-knows-what or Fiyero’s hiding somewhere… I’m so glad we can all spend some time together!” Glinda was babbling.

Elphaba nodded. “Right.” She let her roommate talk most of the way to the restaurant.

It was a small place - one they, as a group, frequented. Avaric and Pfanee liked it because they weren’t strict when it came to alcohol and Crope and Tibbett loved the food. It was also inexpensive, which was good for those in the group (most she, Boq and Milla) who could not always afford the most extravagant meals. Sometimes Elphaba found the lighting a bit lacking, but she didn’t mind it much.

When they arrived, Glinda shooed Elphaba into the first available seat, which happened to be next to Fiyero. Glinda sat on her other side and smiled at the group. Boq and Milla arrived several minutes later, and somehow the conversation turned to everyone’s final projects.

“I’m working on translating a few ancient spells and Elphie is studying different religions,” Glinda said. “She’s been working on it forever. That’s why none of us ever see her anymore.”

Fiyero coughed and Elphaba wrinkled her nose. “I apologize if I take academics more seriously than most, Glinda, but I have priorities.”

“Making fun of people’s religions is a priority?”

“It’s not derogatory, Glinda. I’m studying them.” Elphaba insisted.

“But you hate religion.”

“Not… not all religion, actually, just the ones that try to scare me into behaving like a dainty little princess!” And that’s when she felt it. Fiyero’s hand, under the table, on her leg. She did not flinch, did not move or give any indication that she felt it. 

“And I thought you believed all religions did that.”

Elphaba found her hand sliding beneath the table, too, and carefully brushing Fiyero’s leg. At the same time, she shifted slightly, moving her leg closer to him. What in Oz was she thinking? “I don’t. Glinda, please, this isn’t the sort of conversation we need to be having now.”

Thankfully, the others agreed and moved onto something else. Whatever it was they spoke about, Elphaba wasn’t paying attention. She was paying attention to Fiyero’s hand, which was traveling slowly up her thigh. She didn’t stop him. She didn’t want him to stop. The reasonable part of her knew she should. After all, they were in public… but Fiyero had a way of making her give into impulses she normally wouldn’t give into.

His hand was now at the juncture of her thighs, still over her dress. She looked at him in the peripheral of her vision and gave the slightest, most subtle nod she could manage. Elphaba bit back a gasp as he pressed against her mound, slowly teasing. Sweet Oz, what had gotten into her? Except that was the problem. Nothing had gotten into her - but she wanted him in her. She felt herself getting aroused, getting wetter. In moments, she’d be soaking through her dress. It was black, but she still didn’t want that to happen.

Elphaba cleared her throat. “I’m going to use the lavatory,” she said. She hoped Fiyero understood what she wanted.

He did. As soon as she was in the small hallway where the lavatories were located and a door led to the kitchen, he grabbed her, pulled her through a door and suddenly they were in the alley behind the building. He pushed her up against a wall. “I can’t wait until Friday,” he grunted.

“I can’t, either,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fiercely. No one else was in the alley. It was a risk, but she was willing to take it. “Fuck me. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Fiyero shoved her dress up and literally tore her panties from her, ripping them off. He undid his trousers just enough and was inside her in seconds, the brick wall behind them scratching against her bottom. She did not care. All that mattered was that he was fucking her, hard and fast. 

Her legs were wrapped around him and she was held up only by his hands under her. He thrust into her over and over again, burying his face in her neck. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself earlier…”

“Don’t be,” she murmured, enjoying the perfect feeling of his cock pushing against her sweetest spot. “Oh, Fiyero, please,” she whimpered.

He yanked her dress down past her breasts and grabbed one in his hands, grunting with effort as he pounded her incessantly. Fiyero dipped to take her nipple between his teeth, biting down and causing her to squeal.

Elphaba heard a noise, and looked over to see someone walking past the alley and turn for a moment, eyes wide as the stranger realized what he was seeing. She should tell Fiyero to stop, but what did it matter? He didn’t know them. Who would he tell? Instead, Elphaba turned her attention back to Fiyero, back to the delicious way he filled her and made her tremble with need. When she looked over again a few minutes later, the man was gone.

Her body shuddered as he drove himself into her, and she moaned as she felt the first pulses of climax. She was soaring, higher and higher until she bit back a scream and her whole body buzzed, clenching around him. Looking at Fiyero, she knew he was getting close, and she did not wish to have his seed dripping down her legs when she got back to their little group. She nudged him backwards and he complied, pulling out of her.

Pulling her dress back over her shoulders and letting the skirt of it fall back below her knees, she lowered her body so that she could take him into her mouth. His hands cupped the back of her head as he did. Usually, he ran his fingers through her hair, but it was braided now and he knew better than to undo it. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and he growled in the back of his throat. “Fuck, Elphaba.”

She took him deep into her mouth again and felt him twitch as he came, his seed spurting down her throat. She swirled her tongue around the tip of him as she swallowed. A moment later, she climbed to her feet, watching his face as he regained some of his composure.

“That was incredible,” he mumbled.

“You ruined my underwear,” she told him, folding her arms across her chest. 

Fiyero shrugged and his eyes roamed her body. “I’ll replace them. In fact, I can replace every pair you have with new ones, in red and black with lace. I can sit in class and wonder, trying to figure out which pair you might be wearing. They’ll be nice and thin and small, too. No one else will know, which makes it that much sexier.”

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at him. “You are so bad.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe I do. I guess you’ll have to see.”

Fiyero kissed her deeply. “Everyone is bound to be wondering where we are, you know.”

“I doubt they could even imagine. The two of us going at it in the alley… Someone saw us, you know.”

“What?”

“Some man. No one we know. He stared for a minute. I… I didn’t want to stop you.”

“You really are a wicked woman, aren’t you?”

Elphaba grinned. “You like calling me that.”

“I do. But if you’re wicked, so am I. And I don’t think I care as long as I can fuck you like that.” He kissed her once more. “You go back first and I’ll find some excuse.”

She nodded, dusting off her dress and wiping the sweat from her brow. “I’ll see you Friday.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Elphaba slipped back in the door and headed into the ladies’ lavatory to check her appearance before returning to the table. She could smell him on her, but she doubted anyone else could. She patted her braid down a little and headed back to the table. “There was an atrocious line! You would think every woman in the restaurant was over there!”

Glinda looked at her strangely, but no one else even appeared to acknowledge her return to the table. Her roommate whispered to her, “Avaric has been making crude comments about Pfanee for the last five minutes and she’s about ready to smack him.”

“He deserves it,” Elphaba replied.

A few minutes later, Fiyero appeared, clutching his stomach. “I think I’d best head back to the dorms. I think I may have eaten something that didn’t agree with me.”

Crope gave him a sympathetic look. “I got food poisoning last month when I was here. I’m starting to wonder if there isn’t something unseemly going on in that kitchen!”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Fiyero waved him off. “I’m sorry to cut the evening short. I’ll see you all soon.”

Elphaba watched him as he walked away and she smiled a little to herself. She had never guessed she would enjoy her thesis quite this much.


	11. Behind Her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he starts to wonder about his feelings for her, Fiyero talks about Elphaba with Boq (who doesn't know who he's talking about) and with Glinda.

**Chapter Eleven: Behind Her Back**

Fiyero was starting to regret telling Elphaba that he didn’t mind if she slept with someone else. What if another man pursued her when they visited the Vinkus? He’d never had a problem with something like this before. But Elphaba wasn’t a typical Vinkun woman. She couldn’t handle something like that, could she? That was it. That was why he was uncomfortable about it. He shook his head and went back to his book. The winter holidays were just a week away.

He fell asleep with his book covering his face and jerked to a start when Boq knocked on the door. “Should we grab dinner?”

He looked at the clock and realized he’d been sleeping for quite some time. He shrugged on his coat and followed Boq out of Three Queens. They talked aimlessly for a few minutes. Then Boq got to the point.

“Fiyero, how do you… how do you get a woman interested in you?”

“What are you talking about? Milla is interested in you, isn’t she?”

“Not really, honestly. Pfanee and Shen-Shen just kind of pushed her toward me and we’re just stuck together. But you… obviously… I mean… Avaric said he’s heard things coming from your room.”

Fiyero swallowed hard. “Boq, you don’t want that kind of relationship, do you?”

“Not quite. But you know how to get a girl, clearly.”

He did, but in this case that hadn’t quite been his plan. Elphaba had come to him, and he had merely told her he’d be willing to help. That was definitely not his usual method of seduction or courting. Fiyero had wanted Elphaba, but had she never shown up at his dorm that day asking about his faith, they probably would never have amounted to anything but vague acquaintances at best. And as far as everyone else was concerned, that was exactly what they were. “Things are different in the Vinkus.”

“Of course they are. But you have a girl here, don’t you?”

“I’m not going to tell you about her.”

“I’m not asking you to. I just want to know how you made it clear you were interested in pursuing something with her, and how you got her to like you.”

He wasn’t even sure Elphaba liked him much other than in the physical sense! “I just told her. I never had to get her to like me. She… she already did.” Then he added, aware he sounded a bit cliche, “If a girl is really the right one for you, you won’t have to ‘make’ her like you. She’ll like you as you are.” Fiyero didn’t even truly believe that, but it sounded good.

Boq sighed heavily. “And if no one likes you as you are?”

“Don’t talk that way, Boq.”

“You’re right. You know, I think Elphie had a crush on me once, our first year. Although it’s hard to tell with her.”

He hadn’t been at Shiz then, but this surprised him. “Really? What makes you think so?”

“She spent more time with me than she does now. And she always used to get mad when I talked about Glinda.”

Everyone got mad when he talked about Glinda. It was too much and it was obsessive. “Is that all?”

“Pretty much.”

“Elphaba doesn’t seem like the type to have crushes, Boq.” Fiyero said carefully. “But she definitely thinks most crushes are silly. That might be why she spoke that way.”

“You’re probably right. And she’d come out and tell me, I bet. It doesn’t matter now, anyway. I was never interested and she definitely isn’t now. It was a flattering thought, though.” Boq got in line for food behind a first-year boy Fiyero had met once and whose name he couldn’t recall. “She is very direct. Most girls play games when it comes to their feelings. You never know how they feel.”

Well, Elphaba didn’t do that, at least. And Boq was right. While the physical aspect of a relationship was different in the Vinkus, the emotional aspects weren’t always, and in that way they were similar. “That is true. It can be messy.”

“That girl, the one in your room, she doesn’t go here, does she? I mean, the girls here…” Boq flushed. “I’m sorry. I said I wouldn’t ask.”

If he told him the truth but didn’t give a name, could it really hurt? And what if he  _ did _ say who it was, Boq would be shocked, but he probably wouldn’t say anything. But what good would it do? Fiyero almost wanted to tell him for a moment, but bit back the urge. “It’s fine, Boq. But I’m not answering.” 

“I understand. Besides, if it was someone I know…” Boq shook his head. “I don’t want that knowledge in my head. I’d never be able to look at her the same.”

“What about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you look at me the same, knowing what Avaric said?”

“Well, yes. You’re different.”

“Why?” Fiyero realized something. “Because I’m male.”

“Oh, please. You sound like Elphaba.”

“But that’s what it is, isn’t it?”

Boq lowered his eyes. “Maybe it is. That’s life, Fiyero. Certain things are expected of men and others of women.”

“Why, though?”

“It’s how it’s always been. Maybe you should go discuss this with Elphie. I’m sure she’d love it. You two should… I mean…” Boq shook his head. “Obviously not.”

“Boq, you are certainly not a matchmaker,” Fiyero laughed. “But I think I understand what Elphaba is saying when she talks about this. It isn’t exactly fair, is it?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Here is where Elphaba would say something about how no one cares if it doesn’t affect them and that was the problem with today’s society. Fiyero smiled at that. She really had gotten into his head, hadn’t she? “It’s not exactly dinner conversation, anyway, is it?”

“I’m fairly certain Elphie doesn’t care if it’s appropriate for dinner or not when she talks about it.” Boq shrugged. They had reached the cafeteria by and were trying to find a place to sit. 

He caught himself looking around for Elphaba. She wasn’t there, but Glinda was. The blonde looked up and waved at the boys when they entered. Fiyero noticed Boq’s face darken slightly as he waved back. No woman would ever affect _ him _ that way. Boq tugged him to sit down by Glinda, who was beside Pfanee and Shen-Shen. The boys sat down and Fiyero nodded in acknowledgement. He had really just wanted to talk to Boq. They could be more personal when the girls weren’t judging them, though that aspect of their conversation seemed to have ended, anyway.

“Good evening,” Pfanee said.

“Good evening.” Boq replied.

“Fiyero, I thought you might be studying again.” Glinda commented. 

Fiyero was careful. He realized that the only reason Glinda would know he had been studying was that Elphaba had used it as an excuse. Except he knew Glinda didn’t know the details. Why would it have been brought up? “Um, not today. I’m taking a  break.”

“Elphie told me. She said she was going to meet with you about her thesis or whatever soon. I don’t even understand what she’s doing, but that’s nothing new.”

Right. Sometimes Fiyero forgot this was all just a project to her. By early spring semester, she’d be done, wouldn’t she? What would happen to their arrangement? She’d drop it, of course. Unless she’d developed an appetite for it, which he couldn’t help hoping she had. “She’s very intense about her schoolwork, yes.”

“I hope she’s not bothering you too much. I’m sure you have a life outside of helping her with her final thesis. But sometimes Elphie doesn’t really consider those things. She gets carried away.”

If Glinda only knew. “Oh, it’s fine. I enjoy teaching her about it.” He wondered what Elphaba’s face would look like listening to this conversation - the implications! 

“I barely see her anymore, you know. She’s so involved in this silly project of hers. I don’t know why she has to take it to this extreme. Research and interviews would’ve been more than enough. But she had to do this whole practicing thing. All summer, she was asking everyone the most intrusive questions. I almost kicked her out. I heard her say she was going to be visiting you over the winter holidays? Are you sure you want to deal with that?”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t go too far with it.” 

“I told her, too, that it was unbecoming for a young, unmarried woman to be traveling alone with a man, but she didn’t care.” At this, Glinda gave him a look that could only be described as threatening. He realized that Glinda thought he’d press Elphaba into something  _ unbecoming _ . Had Glinda, too, been told what Avaric had overheard? Of course, she wouldn’t have known  _ who _ had been in his room. But clearly she was concerned he’d targeted Elphaba for his next conquest. Didn’t she know her roommate? Elphaba wouldn’t ever be pressed into something she didn’t want to do. 

“I will make certain nothing happens to her,” he assured Glinda.

“Wait, wait, you and her alone?” Shen-Shen giggled. “Why?”

“She’s coming to observe things for her thesis.” Fiyero said simply, not appreciating the deprecating way she was referring to Elphaba. “That is all.”

“I don’t know why you seem worried, Glinda,” Pfanee added. “No one would think anything unpleasant happened. Look at her! People would figure that no one would want to… you know.”

Fiyero clenched his jaw, trying to think of the most polite and discreet way of telling Pfanee off for that underhanded comment without alluding to his attraction to Elphaba or their illicit relationship. He also disliked how often people seemed to be talking about Elphaba without her being present. 

But Glinda interceded first. “Pfanee, that was extremely rude of you. She’s my friend, as you know, and I’m allowed to worry.” Fixing Fiyero with a strict and serious stare, she said, “You will be respectful, yes?”

“She’s in good hands,” Fiyero promised.


	12. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba travels to the Vinkus with Fiyero, and begins to wonder if there isn't more to their relationship than what she had intended.

**Chapter Twelve: Cozy**

 

Elphaba sat on one of the two small twin beds that occupied their train compartment, flipping through the three books of Kumbricia. They had taken advantage of their private compartment for a little, but since then they’d been mostly quiet. She looked over at Fiyero and considered for a moment. “I hadn’t even thought to ask, but do your parents know you’re bringing someone with you?”

“I wrote them to tell them. They know of our  _ arrangement _ . I’ll admit they were surprised, since they’re of the opinion that just about everyone out here is prude and stuck in their narrow-minded ways, but they have no problem with it. They’re kind, good people. You’ll like them. I think they’ll like you, too.” Fiyero stood up from his bed, where he’d been reading  _ The Emerald Herald _ , the only newspaper in Oz, and sat beside her. 

“Where will I be staying, anyway?”

“What do you mean? At Kiamo Ko.”

“I meant the sleeping situation, Fiyero.”

“Oh! We have plenty of guest rooms.”

She wondered if there was a reason he didn’t want her sharing his room, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she said suggestively, “Is there one conveniently located near your bedroom?”

“You bet that perfect ass of yours there is.” He gave her a smile. “And that is exactly where you will be. I might find I need to get to you in the middle of the night… if I have an urge.”

“And what if I have an urge right now?”

“I suppose I’d have to satisfy that urge…” Fiyero grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down onto the bed. “And quickly.”

Fiyero’s parents were there to greet them when they arrived. His father was tall, though Fiyero was even taller. He had a slightly less muscular physique, presumably because of his age. His jaw was more square, his eyes the color of ice. Fiyero’s mother was thin and tall for a woman. Her face was bright; her eyes were a shocking shade of violet. Both of them had the same black hair as Fiyero.

Elphaba bowed, “It is nice to meet you, Your Highnesses.” She felt their eyes on her, examining her. Fiyero had not told them of her strange coloring - she could tell from the way his parents appraised her. She tried to remind herself that what these people thought of her meant nothing. It wasn’t as if she and Fiyero had any sort of romantic relationship going on; but still, she felt the need to impress them.

Fiyero’s mother was the first to break the stiff silence. “Welcome to Kiamo Ko.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Elphaba knew how to behave with decorum. Her father had always been punctilious, and though she often disobeyed him, there were times when she knew these things were required of her.

But apparently now wasn’t one of them. “Elphaba,” Fiyero said carefully, “you don’t need to do that.”

“That is correct,” his mother said. “We’re not very formal out here, you will find.”

She nodded. “Well, I knew things were different, but I wasn’t quite sure about things like royalty. I apologize.”

“It was nothing,” Fiyero’s father told her. “Why don’t you two get settled and join us for drinks in a few minutes?”

Fiyero put a hand on Elphaba’s arm. “Thank you, Dad. I’ll show her the way.”

As they climbed the stairs, she spoke in a low voice. “Fiyero, you didn’t inform them that I’m green!”

“Why does it matter?”

“I believe it might’ve come as a bit of a shock to them.” Elphaba shook her head. “It doesn’t much matter now, I suppose. They really want me to join you for drinks?”

“I did tell them you are my friend, you know. I’m sure they’d like to get to know you. Plus, we are sleeping together. It’s not as if they completely ignore every girl who winds up in my bed.”

“Oh, and how many would that be?” She teased.

“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to count.” He quipped.

“You seriously don’t know?” She wasn’t sure if she was concerned or impressed.

He shrugged. “Maybe twenty or so? It doesn’t matter, does it?”

“Of course not.”

As they reached the top of the stairs, Elphaba followed Fiyero as they took a left down a long hallway. He opened a door to the right and ushered her in. “This is my bedroom.”

Elphaba looked around. She’d expected it to be ornate and perhaps richly decorated. For the most part, it was simple. The bed, as he’d told her, was large and the quilts, sheets and pillows were plush and inviting. But the other furniture was plain. Even the bookshelves were oak, though they held many books. There were two large chairs for lounging in one corner, but other than a few wardrobes, a large rug in front of a long mirror, a closet and a door to what she assumed must be his private bathroom, it was fairly empty. “It’s cozy,” she decided.

“I’m going to assume that’s a good thing.” Fiyero grabbed her bag and placed it in the room next door, indicating a set of drawers. “That’s empty and you can use it if you want. We’ll be here three weeks, after all. It wouldn’t hurt to get unpacked a bit.”

She tossed a few things into a drawer unceremoniously. “No problem.”

“You travel light.”

“I do.”

“We’d better go downstairs. I’m sure my parents would like to know about Shiz and about Munchkinland. They’ve really only ever been to the City.” Fiyero took her by the hand and they walked back downstairs. 

She focused on how nice her hand felt in his - this simple, sweet contact that meant nothing sexual. No one had ever really held her hand before, she realized. Her fingers were intertwined with his, and she looked at them curiously for a moment, feeling the strangest warmth. Elphaba found that she was smiling, and quickly bit her lip.

“It’s good to be home,” Fiyero said as they walked into a room with three couches, a few chairs and two tables. “I am glad I’m getting my schooling, but it can be…”

“Stifling.” Elphaba finished for him, sitting down beside him.

“Yes.” He threw her a smile. “That would be a good word for it.”

His father was drinking beer and his mother was drinking a dark wine. “You find it stifling, Elphaba?” Fiyero’s father seemed confused by this.

“My whole life has felt stifling, really.”

“Can I get either of you a drink?” A short, stout woman in her forties had appeared. 

“Whiskey,” said Fiyero.

“Whatever is good,” Elphaba shrugged. She didn’t drink much, but she wasn’t picky, either. 

“So you’re from Munchkinland, correct?” Fiyero’s father continued.

“Yes.”

“And they worship the Unnamed God out there?”

“My father is a minister, actually.”

Fiyero’s father looked like he was about to spit out his drink. He swallowed with difficulty and coughed. “What?”

“Dad, she’s not like that.” Fiyero said quickly. “Her father’s profession has actually caused her to be less religious.”

Elphaba understood what she had said now that had upset Fiyero’s father. Fiyero had hidden who he was at Shiz because he knew the people there wouldn’t accept him because of their opposing belief systems. And she had just admitted that her father not only believed, but was a minister. “To my father’s distress, I do not follow the Unnamed God or his teachings, Sir.”

Fiyero’s mother smiled at that. “That’s… nice to know.”

“Personally, I think a lot of my father’s preaching is ridiculous.” She added. “I’ve been studying religion, and the way it has impacted our society and our government in most of Oz. I find the impact to be unfair and mostly unpleasant.”

“And how do your peers feel about this? From what I’ve seen, your people are quite strict in their practices.” Fiyero’s father still seemed uneasy with her.

“I don’t really care how they feel, Sir.” Elphaba held Fiyero’s father’s gaze. “I don’t believe that a woman should be subservient to her husband because some man made up a bunch of rules hundreds of years ago. I don’t believe we are all going to go to some magical realm where everyone sings pretty music and there is nothing but happiness. The truth is,” she took a breath, “I don’t know if I believe anything. That’s why I asked Fiyero about religion here.”

“And you took to it well?”

“I’ve decided to experience a bit of everything, so that’s what I’m doing now.”

“Well, I hope you find that our beliefs are much less  _ stifling _ .” Finally, the man smiled. 

“So far, I have.”

“I don’t know where you found her, Fiyero, but she’s a rare one.” His mother said, winking at her. “I’m glad you’re not completely alone out there. At least there is someone who can appreciate our beliefs. I worried you’d be shunned.”

“He hasn’t been,” Elphaba assured the woman. “He doesn’t talk much about all of this. But there are several of us - most of us somewhat odd - who enjoy his company and spend time together. You’re right, though, I doubt any of the others would much approve of Kumbricianism. If my father realized the extent to which I was studying all this, he’d be scandalized.”

“I’m not surprised to hear that. You don’t have any concerns about that?”

“I don’t exactly tell him about my behavior, if that’s what you’re asking. I don’t care for the lecture. My father’s disappointment, however, has no affect on my choices.”

“I’m glad Fiyero isn’t completely alone out there when it comes to practicing.” His father thought for a moment. “There’s a gathering tomorrow night. If you wanted to learn a bit more, you could attend: both of you. Unless you have a monogamy agreement?”

“We don’t,” she said. “And even if we did, I’d still like to observe and learn.”

“We can go,” Fiyero told her. “It’ll be fun.”

She looked at him, wondering if there were other reasons he wanted to go. Elphaba tried to tell herself it didn’t matter, but she was finding that perhaps it did.


	13. Wanton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero is tempted to tell Elphaba how he feels, but decides against it. He does, however, make a very public display of affection.

**Chapter Thirteen: Wanton**

 

Fiyero hadn’t wanted her to stay in a guest room, but had figured it would be best for both of them. He was aware that she had a certain allure, and if another man wanted her and she decided to pursue that, he didn’t want to know. It had been hard to keep himself from telling her he’d rather she didn’t sleep with anyone else, but he knew she might not react well to that. Fiyero was beginning to understand that he had feelings for her beyond the bedroom, but he figured if she had the same feelings, she’d tell him. He didn’t want to complicate her project, so he kept this to himself.

That night, she slept beside him in his bed, and he breathed her in, enjoying the tenderness they’d developed recently. He liked to just touch her, feel her skin or her hair under his fingers, and she never complained. So as they fell asleep, he pulled her nearer to him and kissed her forehead. “What do you think so far?”

“About what?”

“About this place.”

“It’s different. I think your father is a bit wary of me.”

“He was. I hadn’t warned them about the fact that you’re a minister’s daughter. Hearing something like that made him a bit worried, I think, about how you might view us.” He ran his forefinger down her cheek, pressing his nose against hers. Sweet Oz, he wanted to say it. Forget that she might not feel the same. He loved her. He knew it. She was everything he’d ever wanted in a woman and more. 

“I’m eager to attend that gathering tomorrow.”

Just like that, he felt his sudden courage dissipate with her words. “Yes.”

“It’ll be fascinating.”

He nodded. “It might be a bit shocking.”

“You think it’ll faze me? I don’t care.” She reached out and ran her hand through his short hair. “Is there something I should wear? I mean, I’m guessing the usual, stiff outfits I have to wear at Shiz aren’t quite what most people would be wearing.”

“Probably not. But there’s not much else that you have, is there?”

“I might have one or two things I was going to wear for  _ you _ .”

His imagination began to run wild. “You have what? Can I get a preview?”

“I’m so tired, Fiyero,” she murmured, pressing her head against his chest. “Tomorrow?”

“First thing in the morning,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her. “I can’t wait.”

“Oh, believe me, as soon as I wake up. I’ll make you  _ very _ happy. I promise.”

“We need to stop talking about this or you’re going to have to sleep in the other room.”

“Mmm, but I’m so comfortable here.”

_ Good. Then stay here. _ He thought. “Then go to sleep, Fae.”

She didn’t even notice the nickname, but merely closed her eyes and drifted off. He fell asleep fairly quickly after she did.

Despite the the fact that he kept her in his room most of the next day, he still was uneasy when they got ready for the meeting the next evening. She was in the guest room dressing and he was debating whether or not he should tell her that he wanted her and only her. But he, again, decided against it. Maybe when they got back to Shiz. Or maybe never. 

He took her hand again when they walked in, wanting to indicate in some form that she was with him. It might scare others, since he was the prince. But it wasn’t Elphaba who had people flocking to her.

“Fiyero, it’s so good to see you. It must be so dreadfully boring at Shiz!” Jaminia came running up to him, her eyes big.

Elphaba let go of his hand. “I’ll let you catch up. I’m going to wander a bit.”

He frowned and let her go, sighing heavily and looking back at Jaminia. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

“Are you single?”

Usually, he appreciated the bluntness with which everyone talked, not dancing around the question. But he hated the question tonight. “I am.”

“Would you be interested, then, in going back to your room? Or mine?”

Fiyero wondered if he should. Maybe it would break the spell Elphaba held over him, but he couldn’t seem to generate an interest. He stared for a moment at her body, knowing it was something he had appreciated in the past, but still couldn’t manage to find her attractive. He shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think so.”

He was bombarded like that quite often for the next half hour, and began to get tired of refusing. Meanwhile, he saw several men about his age talking to Elphaba, one or two of them leaning very close and taking liberties he’d rather them not take. When he finally got away from the women surrounding him, several couples were already otherwise engaged off to the side of the room. This wasn’t abnormal at all. Some people liked to watch. 

Fiyero made his way over to Elphaba, who was being obviously pursued by a man he knew as Tharedus. He cleared his throat as he approached and Elphaba threw him a soft smile. Tharedus took one look at him and said to Elphaba, “I’ll talk to you later, then?”

“Perhaps,” Elphaba said thinly. As he walked away, Elphaba gave Fiyero a look of utter relief, “Thank you for rescuing me. I know you were probably busy.”

Rescuing her? So she didn’t want to be talking to them? “Not too busy.”

“Oh, please, I saw all those girls basically swarming you.” Elphaba, not looking into his eyes said, “If you want to take one of them - or two, or however many you prefer - back to your room, you know, it’s fine. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean you have to change the way you would behave. We agreed that it was fine, you know.”

“I know, Elphaba. And while I appreciate the freedom, I don’t need it.” He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. “I do think I know how to make the men leave you alone, though.”

“Oh?”

He kissed her, slowly and deep. “They wouldn’t dare mess with you if I have you, and have made my choice. At least for a while.”

“And I’m your choice, even with all these other options?” She was breathless.

He almost said it. Fiyero was so close, but the noise of the room reminded him that they were not alone. This was not the time for this conversation. “Tonight, you are.” There was a velvet-cushioned settee nearby and he led her to it, laying her back on it. “You don’t mind doing this here?”

Her eyes were wide, and sometimes it surprised him how innocent she could look. “Right now, I don’t think I could make it all the way back to your bedroom.”

He carefully unbuttoned the small gown she was wearing, glad it buttoned up the front. Fiyero had almost torn it that morning, but she’d stopped him. Now he wanted to take his time. He kissed each part of her as he revealed it, first the swell of her breasts, then the peaks, then her ribs, her abdomen, her belly button and then…

“Oh, yes,” she murmured as his lips descended between her legs. He looked at her face briefly, watching her eyes flutter shut and a haze fall over her features. Then he turned his attention back to her, having pushed aside the minimal cloth that covered her. He had made good on his promise to buy her lace and silk, and she was wearing one of his purchases now. It would soon be on the floor beside them.

He treasured the feel of her thighs beneath his hands before he slid one finger into her, loving the way he could feel her breath catch and her body melt beneath his caresses. Fiyero circled her mound lazily with his tongue as he drew his finger in and out. Her taste was sweet on his lips, and he heard her beginning to whimper. Her hands were at her sides, and he brought his second hand up and took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand.

As he gradually increased the pressure both inside her and on her outer nerves, her whimpering became louder. He was certain by now someone was eagerly watching, but as long as she was enjoying herself, he didn’t care at all. His name was falling from her lips in a chant, and her legs began to tremble. Fiyero increased his speed, driving her up and over that plateau as she moaned, “Fiyero, oh yes, Fiyero…”

She was still drifting down as he pulled his clothes off and lay over her, taking her lips in his, letting her taste herself. Her legs dangled over the sides of the settee as he buried himself inside her, one hand behind her ear brushing carefully through her hair. “Fae,” he breathed, “you’re perfect.”

“So are you,” she murmured back. Her hands were on his back, pulling him closer, desperate for him. She arched her back towards him, “You’ve made me wanton. All I want all the time is you inside me like this.”

He continued to glide himself into her, pressing his lips against her shoulders, her neck, her cheeks, consuming her as they moved. She felt incredible, surrounding him with the ambrosia of her being. As they continued, he became aware they weren’t having sex. He was making love to her, and she took him into her gladly. Her legs hooked around the backs of his knees, and he moved faster, watching the way her lips quivered when she was close to climax, the way her eyes squinted shut as it happened, feeling how her body responded with pleasure to his own. She opened her eyes, looking straight at him as he finished within her.

Breathing heavily, she whispered, “That was… wow.”

He smiled down at her. “It was.”

“How many people are staring at us?”

Fiyero’s gaze traveled the room. Jaminia was staring with an unpleasant look. A few others were watching with mild curiosity. “Just a few. Why? I thought you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t. I just wanted to know.” She shifted beneath him. He moved and she sat up. Elphaba reached for her gown and shrugged it over her shoulders, buttoning only a few of the buttons back up. Elphaba looked around the room, studying the scene. “This was interesting.” 

“Do you want to go back to Kiamo Ko?”

She nodded. “Before anyone tries for sloppy seconds.”

He cringed, but knew very well it could happen. He’d seen it himself, though never been the one to attempt it. “That’s probably a good idea, then. Let’s go.”

They went back to the castle arm-in-arm and he brought her back to his room. He slept with his arms around her again, and he was happier than he’d ever been. It was too bad, he thought, that he knew it probably wouldn’t last.


	14. A Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galinda discovers Elphaba's secret, and Elphaba makes a difficult decision.

**Chapter Fourteen: A Step Too Far**

 

She knew something was wrong the moment she walked back into her dorm room. Glinda’s eyes bore into her, and not in the usually obnoxious but kind way when she wanted to know something. And her roommate was holding something. “Oh, shit.”

Elphaba had filled several notebooks as she had worked on her thesis. In fact, just before she’d left with Fiyero, she’d had switch out to a new one. The notebook in Glinda’s hands was filled with things she had copied from the three books of Kumbricia, including… She swallowed hard.

How could she have been so careless as to leave that? She’d left it sitting right on top of her desk. Her main concern had been making sure she had a new notebook to write things down in the Vinkus. “Glinda, it’s academic, I swear.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is. And that’s the problem. Elphie, you told me you were practicing Kumbricianism. I want to believe you’ve made some sort of exception, but I know you. You’ve been gone so much and spending  _ a lot _ of time with Fiyero. Tell me I’m wrong, Elphie, please.” Glinda’s voice sounded small.

She considered doing just that, lying to her friend. But they both would know it was a lie. “I can’t tell you that. You know that.”

“All of it? Everything in here? You’ve been doing this?”

Elphaba nodded slowly.

“But Elphie, you… you… I thought you were… how could you let him take your virginity? And all of these other awful things?” Glinda stumbled over her words, unsure of how to address the acts depicted on the pages in front of her.

“He didn’t take my virginity, Glinda. And don’t talk about it like it’s an object to be given or taken. I had my own experiences before we got here, experiences you don’t know about.”

“Even so, did you do  _ this _ ?” She gestured to a page.

“What do you think?”

“Elphie, that’s indecent! I know you care about your thesis, but I never thought you’d go this far. I had suspicions about Fiyero. I’d been told there had been some very inappropriate sounds coming from his room, but you always said you fell asleep in the library so I figured it was some girl he saw after you two were done studying. I never thought it was you!” Glinda’s eyes welled with tears. “And you act like it was nothing! But yet you couldn’t tell me.”

“It is nothing! Don’t you understand? Men only try to make us hide our sexuality so that we can’t use it against them, use it as power. I’ve told you.”

“Regardless, Elphaba, what you’re doing is  _ so terrible _ . Did Fiyero talk you into it? I warned him!”

“I don’t know  _ why _ you talked to him about me at all, but no. He didn’t talk me into it. I had every intention of doing all of this. He offered to help. I took him up on it.”

“Why? Elphie, I know you’ve always liked him, but I thought you knew better than to ever actually act on it!”

“Always liked him?” Elphaba stared at Glinda, floored. She had never once said a word about Fiyero, and had always felt ambiguous about her own feelings for him - even before all of this. She’d felt the tug of attraction, but dismissed it. As she’d gotten to know him more these past months, the more they’d talked, she’d wondered if there wasn’t more to it than physical attraction. Everything had been such a whirlwind lately that she hadn’t even addressed the issue with herself. She wasn’t ready to.

“Duh, Elphie. It’s so obvious.” Glinda cocked her head. “Wait a tick! You did all of this and you two aren’t even courting?”

“It’s not a requirement of sex, Glinda.”

“It should be!” Glinda was red in the face, almost shaking. “You have taken this too far. You are blinded by this stupid project of yours. It needs to end.”

“No.”

“Fine. Then I’ll tell Nanny where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing. She may give us freedom now, but I’m fairly certain if she finds out what’s been going on, you won’t be spending anymore nights at Fiyero’s.” The blonde folded her arms across her chest.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would. For you, Elphie. Maybe you don’t see it, but your behavior is completely out of line and risky. What would people think, Elphaba? What if you caught some illness from him? Or got pregnant?”

“I have taken precautions, Glinda. I’m not stupid! And no one will think anything. They don’t know and they don’t need to. This is my business, not yours.” Her heart thudded in her chest. She found that she was heartbroken at the idea of not being able to be with Fiyero - not just a physical longing for him, but an emotional one. Glinda was right, wasn’t she? “Oh, no… I can’t.” But she did. And she couldn’t take it. Overcome with emotion, Elphaba covered her face with her hands for a moment.

“Elphie?” Glinda grabbed her by the shoulders. “Elphie, please.”

She took a deep breath and dropped her hands. “You’re right. I… I’ll quit. I’ve got enough information, anyway.” Elphaba couldn’t continue as they had been, anyway. Now that she realized what these feelings were, she had to walk away. She hadn’t bargained on this, and she didn’t know how to handle it. What she did know was that it was too much for her, and she needed to protect herself.

“Thank Lurline,” Glinda muttered, hugging her. “If you want, I can tell him for you, if it’s too hard. That way you don’t end up letting him talk you out of it.”

Elphaba, still stunned by the sudden realization that she cared for Fiyero, perhaps had even fallen in love with him, only nodded. “Maybe that’s best.” She lowered her eyes, hanging her head. How had she let this happen? And how had she been so clueless? The way she crawled into his bed to sleep, the way she liked how his arms felt around her, the soft, sweet kisses. “Huh,” she almost laughed. So this was love. 

“I wish you had told me. Maybe I could’ve stopped you before you went off half-cocked and did any of this.”

She wasn’t ashamed of what she had done, though, only of how she felt. “It’s… it’s fine, Glinda. I made the choice.”

“Some choice. Where were your senses? Elphaba, you’ll never… you might never marry, now.”

“I don’t care about that, Glinda.”

“You’ve been tainted, Elphie. You should care.”

“Having sex does not lessen my value!” But Elphaba’s protests were half-hearted. She felt as though she were in a fog, outside of herself. She had detached herself from all of this. 

“Whether or not it does, it will in the eyes of most people.” Glinda shook her head. “I think you should write a note to Fiyero ending things and cutting this off completely.”

That was a good idea. Elphaba couldn’t even imagine looking into his eyes right now. Now that she knew how she felt, he’d surely see it, too. What would he think? He’d be horrified, wouldn’t he? She signed with resignation and sat down at her desk and grabbed her pen, writing wtihout much thought.

 

_ Fiyero, _

_ Thank you for helping me with my thesis. I think I have all the information I need now. There is no need to continue our visits. It has been an eye-opening experience and given me much to write about in my paper. I appreciate your assistance. _

_ -Elphaba _

 

Glinda read the note and patted Elphaba’s shoulder. “That’s perfect. I can give it to him in class tomorrow morning. We have economics together.”

“That would be fine.”

“I know you’re angry with me for snooping, but I’m glad I did. I can’t imagine what trouble you could’ve gotten into if I hadn’t. That is a disturbing religion, Elphie. No wonder people think they’re uncivilized! I can’t imagine how he ever thought to come out here! This is not the place for someone like him.

_ Then it’s not the place for me, either,  _ she thought. But Elphaba only grabbed her nightclothes and changed in the bathroom, the routine simple and familiar. She didn’t look in the mirror, and ignored the marks on her body that hinted at what she’d been doing with Fiyero only hours previously. Elphaba focused on the braiding of her hair, the folding of her clothing. She needed to return to her former schedule and fall back into the pattern of her life. It would be easy.

In the morning, Glinda was already gone. Elphaba’s class didn’t start for several hours yet. Glinda had left her a note.  _ You did the right thing. Please be careful. _ Elphaba rolled her eyes and grabbed the notebook that now sat on Glinda’s desk. She had been careless to leave it out. Nanny had keys to the room, too, and could’ve found it. She shoved it in the drawer that she now kept locked. 

Her project was over. All that was left was the write it down.


	15. Try Just A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero fights for the one thing he wants: Elphaba.

**Chapter Fifteen: Try Just A Little**

 

He knew her handwriting enough to know that she had, in fact, truly written the note. But why? Fiyero hadn’t had the chance yet to tell her how he felt, but they’d been almost inseparable during the winter holidays. He might as well have told her to stay in his room, because she had spent every night there, anyway. His parents had taken to her, as well. And now she was telling him, in emotionless words, that she was finished. He hadn’t expected this.

At first, he resolved to simply accept it, but as time went on, he needed answers. He didn’t approach her in class, and she kept her head down and sat far away from him. It was destroying him. He’d stare at her and think about touching her, fucking her. And then he’d just think about holding her. Fiyero was frustrated. He had to know.

“I want to see her,” he told Glinda. “Alone.” Fiyero knew if he approached Elphaba in class, it could get complicated in front of more people than either of them were comfortable with. “You know why.”

“Oh, I’m sure I do. I know what you want from her.” Glinda didn’t even look up from her notes. “You won’t be getting it.”

“Damn it, Glinda, you know nothing!” He banged his hand on her desk, shocking both of them. It was after class, and most of the other students had left, but the few who hadn’t turned to them and stared. Fiyero glared at them. “Leave!”

The other students slinked away.

Glinda looked at him coldly. “I know nothing? Oh, I know more than you think I do, Fiyero.”

He had known that Glinda had some idea of what had gone on between him and Elphaba, but he wasn’t sure how much. When she’d brought him the note, she’d been fairly plain about it. But he didn’t care what she knew. “Do you know that I’m in love with her?”

“You love Elphie? Defiling her in every way possible is a pretty strange way of showing it, Fiyero. No wonder no one ever travels to the Vinkus.”

“I never did anything she didn’t want or ask for,” he insisted. “You ask her. She loved every minute of it.”

“Maybe she just said that to follow your stupid little religion, and to make you happy.”

“Go ahead and think that, if you want. But I could repeat things that would make your face turn red, things she said and did without my asking, things she begged and pleaded for. She is not what you think she is or what you want her to be. I love her for it. And… I was starting to think maybe she might love me. At least I hoped.”

“You are so stupid! She’s loved you since she set eyes on you years ago. It took her sleeping with you for you to figure it out?”

“She loves me?” He was smiling.

“It doesn’t matter. She won’t be seeing you anymore. Elphaba’s been working hard on her thesis the past week or two and she’s finished writing it. There’s no need for you to get in the way. She took this whole thing too far and you let her. If you really cared about her, you’d have talked some sense into her.”

“If you really cared about her, Glinda, you’d let her be the person she is, whether that includes her taking things ‘too far,’ or not. And you’d let her be with me if she wanted to.”

“She doesn’t want to. I merely suggested this should end. Elphaba wrote the note herself.”

“But she didn’t give it to me herself. I want to know why. I want her to tell me,” he demanded. “Tell her I want to see her, Glinda. Let her make the choice to come see me or not. It’s not your decision to make for her.”

Glinda packed her things into her bag nonchalantly and stood up from her desk. “Fine. Don’t get your hopes up, though.”

Elphaba showed up Friday night at the time she used to. “Glinda tells me I should tell you to get over it because you can’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“And is that what you want to do?” He asked.

She stared straight ahead, avoiding his eyes. “I don’t particularly care.”

“I want two things from you, Elphaba, and then I’ll let it go. First, I want to know why you ended this. And then I need to tell you something.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Why? Glinda found out. Who else might? Besides, I had enough material.”

“You were having a good time with me, though. I know you were. So why stop?”

“Because I had to, Fiyero. I just do.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s the only answer you’re getting. So go ahead and say what you need to say.”

“Not in the hallway.” He stepped back from his door and beckoned her inside. 

She bit her lip.

“Oh, please, even if you begged me, I promise not to do a thing.”

“Even if I begged you?” She laughed. “You never had that kind of self control. Not that it matters, as I won’t be.” Elphaba sighed and stepped into his room.

He shut the door behind her, pulled his desk chair across from his bed and sat on his bed, gesturing to the empty chair. “Have a seat.”

She rolled her eyes. “You really think this will take long?”

“It might. Just sit down.”

“Fine.”

He cleared his throat. “Elphaba, we were having a good time. Don’t act like we weren’t.”

“I never said we didn’t.”

“And I realize that Glinda found out, and that she was probably disapproving, but I don’t understand why that would’ve been a problem. Your whole point is that people shouldn’t disapprove. You’ve always said you don’t care if they do.”

“It’s not… it’s not the same, Fiyero.”

“No, it’s not. Because it isn’t just about sex anymore, not for me. I’m not sure it ever really was, to be honest. I mean, yes, I wanted to fuck you, but I’d always had this feeling about you. And getting to know you better, talking to you and being with you, I realized something. I’m in love with you.”

Before he could continue, Elphaba blurted, “You’re not.”

“Don’t try to tell me how I feel! I know this. I’ve been with plenty of women, Elphaba. I know the difference between love and lust. I want you in my life. I tried to ignore it. I thought we were too different - belonged to two different worlds. But I’ve started to realize we’re not so different, not in the ways that matter.” 

Elphaba seemed to take a moment to process this. “I… Fiyero, why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know it meant more to you, too! You stayed in my bed, you let me hold you. It was not just sex.”

“I…” Elphaba looked at him helplessly. “We can’t. You were right in the first place. Our worlds are so different.”

“But not our minds. We’re both outcasts here. Elphaba, I want to have a relationship with you, a real one. I’ll take you to dinner, on dates, I’ll court you. If you want, we can wait before we get intimate again. I want you, Elphaba, no matter what that means. Tell me you want that, too. Do you?”

She stared at him, her eyes wide and unreadable. “It’s not that simple.”

“I get that. I do. But we can start with that.”

“I did feel something, Fiyero. But…”

“Stop with that. One thing at a time.” He reached out and took her hand. “Do you love me?”

Elphaba nodded slowly. “I can’t help it.”

He wanted to hug her, kiss her, but he held back. “So what is stopping this?”

“Everyone else. Think of my family, Fiyero. They’d be horrified. And I don’t care, not really, what my father thinks, but Nessa? She’d never speak to me.”

“You don’t have to tell them everything. Not yet.”

“They know enough to be bothered by it. They know that you’re not Unionist. That’ll be enough for them to disapprove.”

“But enough for them to stop talking to you?”

“I don’t know, Fiyero.”

“Elphaba, you were going to write a paper about all of this, one that would have to be looked at by a committee.”

“It was objective and in the third-person. Only Dr. Plevit knows I was attempting to practice everything. And I was going to say I only observed with this part.” Elphaba frowned. “I know I talk like I can handle the rejection, especially since I think it’s a stupid, sexist thing, but there are people out there who matter to me, people whose judgement would hurt.”

He gazed at their hands, tracing his thumb over her knuckle. “I know. It’s why I’ve kept quiet. And we can stay quiet on that part. Your paper would only be read by a few professors. I doubt they’d go around blabbering about all of that.”

“But if we dated, if we were public, they’d assume…”

“Let them. By the time you turn that in, we’ll be only weeks from graduation.”

“I suppose you have a point.” She shook her head. “That’s not the only problem. Glinda.”

“Because she knows about my religion?”

“All of it. She found my notebook, Fiyero. She knows everything. The way she looked at me was so awful. I know she’s always frustrated with things I do or say, but this was disappointment. Not only that, but she threatened me. If I didn’t stop seeing you, she said she’d tell Nanny, and Nanny would definitely not be happy.”

“She threatened you?”

“She wants what’s best for me. She thinks you are pulling me into a world of debauchery. I think… I think she might’ve been fine if it had just been implied that we had sex, but the things in my notebook were a bit more detailed and crude than that. I copied full passages and even a few rough sketches. As accepting as she tries to be, I think it shocked her a bit, especially knowing I’d done all that.”

“I can imagine it might be a bit upsetting at first. Is it possible she might calm down?”

“You talked to her this week. You know she hasn’t.”

“Even if she knew you made this choice, and that you were in love?” He asked. “Because, like you said, Glinda wants what’s best for you. I think she’s a good enough friend to realize that just because it doesn’t fit with her ideals doesn’t mean it’s terrible. I think her concern is more for your image and your feelings. If she at least knew that this was different, that it wasn’t just about sex and indulgence, she might feel differently.” He squeezed her hand. “Talk to her? See what happens? We can go from there. I’ll be here when you need me.”

Elphaba smiled halfheartedly. “I guess it can’t hurt to try.”


	16. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba approach the idea of taking things to the next level - well, maybe not the next level, but a different level. Elphaba decides to be honest with Glinda.

**Chapter Sixteen: Courting**

 

She broached the subject with Glinda the next afternoon. Elphaba was surprised the evening before when she had returned to the dorms and Glinda hadn’t even asked about the conversation with Fiyero. In a way, it had made her uneasy. Glinda was nosy to a fault, and her not asking was suspicious.

Besides, Elphaba wasn’t sure she wanted to mention it at all. She could merely pretend Glinda had stood her ground and tell Fiyero there was no hope. While she did care for him, she understood that a real relationship with him posed a grave risk to her heart, and a risk to her other relationships as well as her reputation. The latter two she might be able to ignore, but the former, she could not. It scared her.

And yet she could not deny her feelings any longer, now that they were out in the open. So she did what she had to do. “Glinda, I don’t want you to be mad,” she began.

Glinda put her hairbrush down and turned from the mirror. “Oh, Elphie, please tell me you didn’t end up back in bed with him the other night.”

“No! And even if I had, there’s nothing wrong with that. He’s not a bad person like you seem to believe, Glinda. His beliefs are different, but what we did wasn’t hurting anyone. He never hurt me or forced anything on me. You need to understand that.” Elphaba heard the desperation in her own voice and cringed.

“I do, Elphie, it’s just… it’s so… it’s so…”

“Not pure? Not good? Sinful? Glinda, if that’s the case, then I’m just as bad as he is. Like I told you, he wasn’t my first experience. Besides, I’ve heard you talk about sex, the whispers, the odd curiosity. It’s forbidden to you, but you still want to know.”

Glinda’s cheeks darkened. “It’s just a girlish thing. Every girl wonders.”

“I can tell you, if you want. But right now, there’s a more important situation we need to address.” Elphaba looked at her hands. “What you said when you found out, about how I felt about Fiyero, you were right. I’d been suppressing it, trying to ignore it, but I do care for him, Glinda. And somehow, he cares for me. I want this, Glinda, maybe more than I’ve wanted anything. I know you doubt it, but this is what I want. He’s good to me, as hard as that may be for you to believe.” Elphaba laughed. “And for me to believe.”

Glinda took a deep breath. “I wondered if he’d asked to court you. The way he spoke about you that morning was different.”

“Different how?”

“He was angry, passionate. It was like he was fighting for you, in a way. Honestly, it’s why I told you to go. I knew he wouldn’t give up. I thought maybe if you told him to stop, he might, but he wasn’t going to let me get in the way.” Glinda stood up and sat down next to Elphie on her bed. “You really want this?”

“I do. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I really do, Glinda. I can’t promise to be a good girl. I can’t promise anything. But I want him, all of him.”

Her roommate closed her eyes and sighed. “I don’t suppose I can tell you not to, then.”

“No, I don’t suppose you can.” Elphaba smiled. 

“But you have to live up to your end of the bargain. You said you’d tell me. And I want to know. Not the dirty details, and not the other things you did, but I want to know what it’s like to be with a man in that way.”

“I’m going to preface this by saying that I don’t think it’s the same for everyone, Glinda. For me, though, it’s… well, it’s good. It feels like nothing I can explain. Now, when it comes to my prior experience, it was fine, but with Fiyero, it’s better than fine. He knows what he’s doing.” Elphaba found herself blushing. “I don’t know what else to say.”  
  
“Your first time, whenever that was, did it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Did it hurt any of the times after?”

“If it’s been a long time or if there’s a vast difference in… size, then yes. But in those cases, it goes away quickly.”

Glinda raised her eyebrows at Elphaba. “A vast difference in size?”

“I don’t think I have to explain that, do I?” Elphaba gave Glinda a knowing look. “Don’t be ignorant.”

The blonde giggled. “Scandalous!”

“Stop that.” Elphaba was laughing. “Is that enough? Is there more you want to know?”

“Let me think for a moment.”

Elphaba tried not to roll her eyes.

“Elphie, the things in your notebook… there were lots of things… different ways and different, um, positions. Did you actually climb on top of Fiyero like that?”

Elphaba only grinned.

“Sweet Lurline!”

“What? Men usually control everything about sex. A woman should get her turn once in awhile, too, you know!” Elphaba bit her lip. “I know what else you want to ask, so go ahead.”

“Did it feel good, you know, when you were… doing the other things?”

“Yes.”

“Had you done that with anyone else?”

“No.” Elphaba shook her head. “Now, are you going to accept this? Let me live my life?”

“You need to tell him something for me, Elphie.”

“What now?”

“If he hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

“Somehow, Glinda, I think he’s well aware of that.”

“Elphie?”

“Yes?” She was getting exasperated.

“I suppose you’ve thought about it already, but people will think differently of you. Avaric lives next to Fiyero, and he’s told several people he heard things coming from Fiyero’s room. No one knew it was you, of course. But if you start this with him, they will realize that those things might be happening. They might not figure out it was you before, but they’ll know he does those things and they’ll assume that means you do, too.”

“I know that.” She sighed. “And I don’t know what I’ll do about that, honestly. I want to say I won’t care. But I think we both know it’s not that simple. What matters the most to me, Glinda, is that  _ you _ don’t think less of me.”

“Oh, Elphie, I don’t. I was worried about you and, yes, at first I was disturbed. I’d always just assumed you talked that way but didn’t do such things. But you’re not afraid of that, or to speak your mind. And that’s who you are. Fiyero was right, too. You are you and not what I want you to be. And that’s fine.”

“Seriously, how long did you and Fiyero talk about me?”

“He was not happy, Elphie. He… I think he does really love you. And he was mad because he knew I had something to do with stopping it.” Glinda patted Elphaba’s hand. “And I did. But I thought he was hurting you, Elphie. I thought he was using you.”

“He may have been, at some point. But we were using each other and we were fine with it. I don’t really know what happens from here. I guess I’ll figure it out.”

“I’m assuming he’s waiting for an answer from you?”

“He is.”

“Then go talk to him. I can’t pretend he’s my favorite person, but he does care.”

Elphaba smiled at Glinda. “Thank you.”

Several minutes later, she stood hesitantly in Fiyero’s doorway. When he opened the door, he ushered her inside. “I make the same promise I did the other day. I won’t try anything, even if you beg.”

“You are going to severely regret that,” she threatened.

“I think I already like where this conversation is going, then,” he commented as he shut the door. “Sit down?”

She didn’t wait for him to pull up a chair and instead clambered onto his bed. “I’ve talked to Glinda, and I’ve thought a little bit about all of this. There are a lot of problems that we might face, but maybe this is worth it.”

He smiled wider than she’d ever seen him smile. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“You’re right. I seriously regret that promise.” He put a hand over hers. “Can I take it back?”

“Please do.”

Fiyero kissed her hard, pulling her into his arms. When he broke the kiss, he cupped her cheek in his hand and said, “I love you.”

The emotion was too much, and Elphaba simply buried her head in his chest. “I don’t exactly know how we’re going to go about this, Fiyero.” 

They sat with their legs hanging off the bed, and Fiyero rubbed Elphaba’s shoulder gently. “I’ll take you out. We’ll be a couple - courting.”

Elphaba sighed. “I don’t… I don’t know that I ever was interested in courting. I don’t know if I am  _ now _ . I don’t do that.”

“Do what, exactly?”

“Act cutesy and let a man pay for my dinner and talk formal.”

“Well, you don’t have to. To me, courting isn’t like that.”

“What is it?”

“Spending time together, being intimate, talking and laughing.”

“I can do that.” Elphaba laughed, shaking her head softly.

“What?”

“I feel so… girlish. You make me feel weak sometimes and a little pathetic.”

“Is that bad?”

“I haven’t decided.” She thought for a moment. “Do we need rules or something?”

“Other than monogamy?”

“Right.”

“Is there something you want to make a rule? Anything?” Fiyero ran his fingers along her jaw. “Do you… do you want to maybe keep this quiet for a bit? I know you were worried about what your sister might think.”

“I don’t care anymore. I think we’ll just let people figure it out and make their own stupid assumptions. There’s no point in attempting to hide it or lie.” Elphaba shrugged.

“And what does Glinda think?”

“Glinda is adjusting to the idea.” Elphaba told him. “She also told me to tell you that she’ll kill you if you hurt me.”

Fiyero laughed. “Then I’ll be careful.”

“Don’t be. I can take care of myself.” Elphaba reached up and kissed him again. “Besides, sometimes I like it.”

“Are you asking me for something?”

“What do you think?” Elphaba murmured against his ear. “Or should I beg?”


	17. The Heathen and the Minister's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Fiyero's exploits are exposed.

**Chapter Seventeen: The Heathen and the Minister’s Daughter**

 

“I’m so glad I’m done with my thesis,” Elphaba sighed, smiling as she closed her eyes and pulled the pillow closer. “There is so much less to worry about. I can’t wait until the spring holiday, though, when there aren’t even classes to attend.”

“I’m just happy you had a thesis,” Fiyero teased. “Or this never would’ve happened.” He flipped through his notes, trying to keep the right figures in his head. Economic Policy was not his strongest suit, but it was what his father had wanted him to focus on. “Maybe I should’ve thought ahead.”

“You? Think ahead?” Elphaba laughed. “You aren’t the type. You, Fiyero, are always in the present. I don’t know if it’s a blessing or a curse.”

Fiyero tossed his notebook to the side and leaned over her, kissing her. “I certainly don’t care.” He was about to pull the blankets off of her when there was a knock at the door. “Hold that thought for the future, hopefully the  _ very _ near future.” He winked at her and pulled his shorts on, answering the door. “What is it?”

Avaric hadn’t said much to him since the prior semester when he’d let Fiyero know that he could hear his exploits through the walls, but he stood there now. “I wanted to give you a few minutes, but really, Fiyero, whatever girl you had in here may have been quieter this time, but the damn bed banging against the wall wasn’t!” The young man’s eyes widened and he looked past Fiyero into the room. “ _ Elphaba _ ?”

Fiyero tried to block his view, but it was much too late. Elphaba was obviously in his bed, and there was no hiding that. “I apologize for the noise. I’ll move the bed.”

“Hang on just a tick, here!” Avaric was smirking. “You’ve been fucking the frozen vegetable over here?”

“It’s really none of your business who he’s with, Avaric.” Fiyero didn’t need to turn around to hear the frustration in Elphaba’s voice.

“None of my business? The heathen is in here getting it on with the minister’s daughter! This is rich!”

Fiyero grabbed Avaric roughly by the arm. “You will not speak a word of this.”

“And why not? I’m sure there are many people who would be interested to know, especially that sister of hers. Has it been Elphaba all along? I didn’t know she had that kind of vocabulary! Where’d you learn that, huh?” His eyes darted back and forth between the two of them, his arms folded across his chest smugly.

Fiyero had always wondered if Avaric heard specific words and phrases or just the sounds. Now he knew, and cringed thinking of some of the things Elphaba had moaned in the heat of the moment. He didn’t take his eyes off of Avaric, but he imagined Elphaba was both embarrassed and seething with anger. He realized, too, that the longer they stood with the door open, the more chance Elphaba had of being exposed to other people, so he yanked Avaric into the room and slammed the door. “Let me make this clear, Avaric, if you say anything about her, you will come to regret it.”

Elphaba was sitting up, holding the blankets to her chest. She met his eyes and he saw fear in them. Fiyero wanted to assuage that fear, but Avaric only pushed harder. “Uh uh. It appears studious Miss Elphie has been studying human anatomy, though I’m afraid the words I’ve heard you using are  _ not _ the proper anatomical terms.”

Elphaba’s face went almost white. “How dare you!”

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you, haven’t you? But who knows where that mouth has been? I think I do.”

Fiyero threw a punch, but Avaric ducked. He whirled on the other boy, but Avaric had taken up a fighting stance. He did not want a scuffle in here, especially in such close quarters. “What do I need to do for you to forget this?”

“Oh, this is going to be hard to forget,” Avaric told him. “Once you’ve heard Elphaba saying things like that, it sticks in your head.”

For her part, Elphaba showed no fear and gave no hint of the humiliation he was certain she must feel. “Fine. Go ahead and tell people, then. They won’t even believe you.”

Fiyero laughed. He hadn’t even thought of that, but Elphaba was right. No one in their right mind would think that Elphaba would be screwing around with anyone, let alone Fiyero. “She’s right, you know.”

Avaric appeared caught, but stammered, “It’d be my word against yours.”

“Against both of ours. I’d say it was some other girl. I’d say I hired someone, even.”

“Well, the things she repeats do sound like things a whore would say.”

Before Fiyero could react, Elphaba was across the room and the sound of a slap echoed in his ears. Avaric’s left cheek was bright red and Elphaba stood across from him, naked and not even bothering to hide herself anymore. “You are disgusting! You brag about all the women you supposedly bring back to your room but a woman who does the same is considered a whore? What does that make all the women you claim to have slept with? By the way, I haven’t heard a peep from your room, and I’ve spent  _ a lot _ of time in here lately. Either those women don’t exist, or you’re not doing a very good job pleasing them. I don’t hear any woman begging you to give it to her!”

Now both of Avaric’s cheeks were red. “My women know how to keep it down.”

“Probably because they just lie there and wait for it to be over,” Elphaba shot back. “I doubt you know what it’s like to have a woman really want you.”

“Not as bad as you want him, if I heard you begging correctly. You really are a naughty little thing. Do you get on your hands and knees, too? I imagine that’s quite a sight. Although, if it were me, I’d have to turn out the lights. The sight of you makes me sick. Does he go in from behind sometimes? So he didn’t have to see your face?” Avaric turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

Fiyero threw him against a wall. “From now on, we’re going to make all the noise we want, and you aren’t going to complain or say a damn thing. Like Elphaba said, no one will believe you, anyway.”

Avaric wiped blood from his nose with his sleeve. “I suppose that’s how it is, then.” He looked at Elphaba. “If you ever get bored, though, I’m right next door. I bet I could show you a thing or two. In the dark, of course.”

Elphaba watched him walk out the door, calling after him, “You wish!”

As Fiyero shut the door behind Avaric, he took a deep breath. “Well, that wasn’t how I imagined anyone finding out about us.”

“I had no idea he could hear that much! I was trying to be quiet.”

“I didn’t know, either. He hasn’t said a thing since that first time. The walls must be paper thin - which does prove your point. There’s no way he’s ever had a girl in there.” Fiyero sat down on the bed, pulling Elphaba into his lap. 

“Well, he knows I’m in here. And he knows just as much as, if not more than, Glinda does. Glinda just knows what we did, not what I said.” Elphaba groaned. “I think we should just tell everyone.”

“What?”

“That we’re together, I mean. Not about the…”

“But then Avaric will have a basis for what he says, and people might believe him.”

“Let them, Fiyero. What can they do? The only friend I have is Glinda, and she won’t care. The other girls can shun me all they want - they already do! And Nanny never much bothered with me… hopefully that won’t change. My guess is that she’ll think the damage has already been done and leave it how it is.”

“And Nessa?”

“She’ll have to figure it out eventually, won’t she?” Elphaba grumbled a little, but stood up. “I think I’m more angry I let him see me naked. Now he has an image to go along with all the things he’s heard. He’s going to be playing out scenarios forever.”

“He’ll never get it right,” Fiyero told her. “He can’t imagine that face you make.”

She shook her head. “Stop that.”

“I like it. What can I say?”

Elphaba kissed him before she started to dress. “I figure next time we’re all out we’ll just tell everyone? Maybe just show up holding hands or something?”

“You’re sure you want to do this?”

“It has to happen sometime. Unless… you don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know - I’m not exactly the type of woman men want to show off.”

“You are to me. Besides, when we were in the Vinkus I had no problem letting anyone know you shared my bed.”

“You had quite the show of dominance, actually. I thought it was for my sake, but after you confessed the way you felt, I realized you were doing it to tell other men to keep away - for your sake. You didn’t want to share me.”

“I didn’t. You didn’t sound like you wanted to share, either.”

“Definitely not. You’re too good in bed. I couldn’t let another woman have that experience.” Elphaba stuck out her tongue. “If I’m going to be vulgar, I’ll say it. I didn’t want you fucking another girl.”

Fiyero fought the temptation to throw her back on his bed and instead said, “If Glinda hears what you said, what Avaric repeated, will she be horrified?”

“I don’t know. But who says she’ll believe that part? He is known to exaggerate a little.”

“I know.”

“Although at the same time, that scares me, too. I’m pretty sure we’ve done just about everything one think of. What awful exaggeration could he come up with, Fiyero?”

He hugged her and kissed her forehead before letting her walk out the door. “I’m sure it’ll all be fine. There’s nothing more for him to say, anyway.”


	18. Not Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba decide to make their relationship public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just updating to let you know I'm now a published author. Easy A by Ella Grant, available on Kindle! https://t.co/Qh9w0wUGHB?amp=1

**Chapter Eighteen: Not Ashamed**

When Glinda asked her to join them all for lunch one afternoon a little over a week later, Elphaba didn’t even bother trying to get out of it. She and Fiyero had agreed to tell everyone. Now was as good a time as any. She tried to avoid worrying about what Avaric might say, but wasn’t very successful at that.

As they walked, Elphaba took a deep breath and said, “Glinda, Fiyero and I have decided to tell the others that we’re seeing each other.”

“I’ve been wondering if you were going to do that,” Glinda said. “You’re ready for the fallout, I presume?”

“I am. But Glinda, Avaric found out the other day. He saw me in Fiyero’s room. And he says he heard things. I don’t know what he heard, or if he’s lying. He may say things, Glinda.”

“Things like what? What have you been saying?”

“That’s the thing, Glinda. I don’t think everything he says will be true.” She thought, actually, that it might be, but she decided to spare Glinda some of the trauma of imagining Elphaba repeating certain words. “That’s why we decided to come out with it, so we can control the story. I don’t know what Avaric’s reaction might be. He wasn’t very kind when he saw me.”

“Sometimes, Elphie, I think he treats you that way because he likes you. So he probably wouldn’t have been happy to see that you and Fiyero were an item.”

The idea of Avaric liking her only made her more angry. He’d seen her naked. Did that mean he was fantasizing about her? Was he hearing the things she said to Fiyero and pretending she was saying them about him? Elphaba shook her head. “Whatever the reason, it wasn’t good. I just wanted you to know.”

“Fair enough.” Glinda smiled at her. “It’ll be fine, Elphie.”

Fiyero got there a few minutes after them and asked Boq carefully, “Could you please move so that I can sit next to Elphaba?”

Boq raised his eyebrows, and a few of the group turned their way, but nothing more was said. Fiyero slid into the seat beside her and Elphaba decided to be daring. She kissed him. It wasn’t long, or deep, but simple. As she pulled back, she heard several gasps. She pretended not to notice and said, “It’s good to see you.”

Fiyero smiled brightly back at her. “It’s good to see you, too, my love.”

“Fabala, that is an inappropriate display of affection!” Nessa scolded immediately.

Elphaba shrugged. “It’s just a kiss, Nessie.”

“Compared to what they do in his room, it’s nothing,” Avaric remarked. “I haven’t slept a good night in months.”

“Months?” Pfanee repeated.

“Avaric, you don’t even know what it is you’re hearing,” Fiyero replied shortly. “Even if you were hearing what you thought, she definitely wouldn’t be in my room every night. She has homework to do and classes to attend, after all.”

“Elphie sleeps in her bed every night so far as I know,” Glinda added, and Elphaba thanked Kumbricia she had such a loyal friend.

Avaric huffed. “Well, I’m not the only one who has occasionally heard things, you know.”

“So now it’s ‘occasionally’ when before it was every night?” Fiyero raised his eyebrows.

Crope sighed. “You boys are way too concerned with the sex lives of others!”

“You’re a boy, too, Crope,” Shen-Shen pointed out.

“I don’t act like that, though!” Crope protested.

“Because you don’t like girls,” Milla pointed out.

Elphaba hoped the conversation topic had permanently changed, and sat back a little. “She’s got you there, Crope.”

“I’m not even the topic of this conversation, Elphaba!” Crope whirled on her. “And Avaric’s right, you know. I hear things.”

“Oh, really? When?” Fiyero challenged.

“Three weeks ago. I came to ask you a question about our maths exam and just as I was about to knock, I heard some sounds that indicated you may have been a little occupied. It was just a short, feminine moan. It was quiet, but unmistakable.”

Elphaba felt herself flush, and thought back to three weeks ago. She knew the very day Crope was talking about. Fiyero had managed to work her up so much she’d gotten overwhelmed and made a bit more noise than she’d intended… “Whatever you say.”

“How long have you two been together, then?” Boq asked suddenly. “Avaric said months and Crope said at least three weeks, but we’re only just hearing about it now?”

“Has anyone ever stopped to think that perhaps Elphaba’s not the first girl I’ve been involved with? Maybe it wasn’t her you think you heard.”

She knew Fiyero was trying to rescue her, and she didn’t want him to. He was playing into the same double standard that bothered her so. “Fiyero, don’t lie. Unless there’s something I don’t know?”

He looked at her, a little shocked. Fiyero rubbed her shoulder gently. “Nope. Nothing you should know. It’s only been you since we started spending time together. You know that.”

“Then stop trying to cover for me.” Elphaba swallowed hard and faced the rest of the table. “It is possible that certain things may have been heard. I apologize if they were actually a problem.”

Nessa’s jaw dropped and Nanny beside her looked dumbfounded.

“I’d like to remind all of you that you didn’t care one iota what Fiyero was doing in his bedroom with a woman until it involved someone you might know. And now that it’s me, you feel the need to judge. Where was the judgement for him when it was some anonymous floozy?” Elphaba held her head high. “Whatever we do or do not do is not yours to judge or decide. We are two adults and whatever we do, consenting, behind closed doors, has no affect on you whatsoever so you can leave it alone.” She pulled Fiyero’s mouth to hers and kissed him heavily. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Nanny, I want to leave  _ now _ !” Nessa cried angrily.

Nanny, giving Elphaba a stern gaze, pushed Nessa’s chair away from the table. “We’ll speak later, Fabala.”

As the two walked away, Avaric smirked. “You’re in trouble now, aren’t you?”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Fiyero tried, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Elphaba got up after kissing Fiyero on the cheek lightly, ready to follow after her sister. “Don’t count on it.” She left and headed back to Crage.

Nessa was sitting with her eyes closed in prayer, her bible in her lap. Nanny stood beside her, patting her shoulder. As Elphaba shut the door behind her, Nessa murmured, “I am praying for your salvation.”

“Don’t bother.”

Now Nessa’s eyes opened and she fixed them on her sister. “I was also praying that your behavior was manufactured to make your point about whatever sexism you perceive in the world and not the result of actually fornicating.”

“While it does make a very good point, Nessie, it wasn’t manufactured and I don’t care if you aren’t happy about it. My body does not belong to you, to father, to the Unnamed God or to anyone but me. I can choose what to do with it.”

“So you did sleep with the Winkie boy?” Nanny asked.

“For Kumbricia’s sake, Nanny, he’s Vinkun. We happen to be in love. And yes, I did. And I liked it. A lot.” 

“Sweet Oz, Fabala!” Nessa threw her hands over her face.

“Elphaba Thropp, I cannot believe you. I’m not even mad about what you did, but the way you publicly admitted to it? That is shame your father will know.”

“Let him. He’s ashamed of me enough already with my color.”

“I’m your chaperone, you know,” Nanny reminded her. “I’m supposed to keep track of your whereabouts.”

“And you haven’t been, obviously. It’s a little late to start now.”

Nessa gasped. “Nanny, how can you let her do this?”

Elphaba chewed at her lip, studying Nessa’s hurt expression. “Nessie, this isn’t about you at all. You understand that, right?”

“Fabala, I’m disappointed in you and your godlessness. I realize it’s not about me, but it upsets me when you choose to flaunt it.” Nessa told her. “And father will find out. You realize that, don’t you?”

“I do.” Elphaba had no intention of ever returning to Munchkinland. She had no love for the place, and her plans had always involved going out into the world on her own once she finished school. While she’d never formally told her father she wasn’t coming home again, she’d gotten the sense that perhaps he knew that, too. “But he’s not here, is he?”

“No. I wish he were. Perhaps this never would’ve happened. No wonder he was so uneasy about sending us to Shiz. You proved his point, giving up your virtue to some pagan.”

Elphaba bit back her retort. She wanted to tell Nessa that her virtue had been lost under her father’s watch, but she realized it would only serve to upset her further. “Fiyero isn’t a pagan,” she said instead. “He may not worship the Unnamed God, but he is a somewhat religious man. I understand that doesn’t make you feel better, but he is good. He may not be the kind of good you want, but he is kind and caring and he loves me. That’s all I need.”

“So what? You’re just going to run off with him?”

“I never said I was going anywhere.”

“You two have no intentions?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s not a conversation we’ve had. We don’t feel that kind of pressure to settle down.”

“And your responsibilities to this family?” Nanny demanded. “Thropp Third Descending?”

“Who cares? I’m hardly the last in line. There’s Nessie and there’s Shell. Besides, do you really think there was ever any intention of allowing me to take great-grandfather’s place? It would cause a revolt.” Elphaba took a deep breath. “And I never said I wouldn’t. I just… I want to be with him right now and that’s what I’m doing.”

Nanny closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. “I need to think on this.”

Elphaba didn’t know what there was to think about, but she was eager to get out of the conversation, so she nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll speak to both of you later, then. Good afternoon.” She went back to her own room. Glinda was not back yet. Elphaba sat down on the bed and for the first time, began to consider what the future might hold.


	19. Kumbricia and Lurline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiyero and Elphaba go on a vacation for the spring holiday, where Fiyero discovers that Elphaba's been hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a quick reminder! I have written a book called Easy A. It is under the name Ella Grant and you can buy it on Amazon if you're interested. https://amzn.to/2MuFB37  
> Anyway, someone posted a review and I got to thinking about this story and I remembered where I had been planning on taking it (which I left hints of in prior chapters) and figured I'd try and see if it could get moving again. I'm not sure if it worked. Leave a comment if you liked it. Or hated it. Whatever you feel. Hopefully you like it? I may have rushed it. I'm being ridiculous. Go ahead, read.

**Chapter Nineteen: Kumbricia and Lurline**

 

“Are you going back to the Vinkus for the spring holiday?” Elphaba asked one evening.

Fiyero sat up a bit, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I suppose I could if it was necessary. But it would be a short trip. The spring holidays just aren’t very long.”

“Oh,” Elphaba frowned.

“What is it?”

“My father. He wrote this long angry letter - more like a sermon, really. Apparently, word of my behavior has gotten around. He told me that I needed to stop behaving like a harlot and give myself to the Unnamed God. Apparently, he’ll be coming out to make sure I understand the depth of my sin during the spring holidays and I was hoping I might not have to be here.” 

“Really?” Fiyero laughed.

“I wish I was joking, Yero, but I’m not.”

“Damn.”

“The Vinkus sounded like a much more fun trip. We could just lock ourselves in your room and fuck until one of us passes out.”

While he liked the idea, the holidays really were too short for them to stay more than a few days. “We can’t do that in my room?”

“He’d come find me.”

“Here?”

“Yes. He’d probably get Morrible to let him in. He has a way about that.”

“So what if I took you somewhere else? It doesn’t have to be Kiamo Ko.”

Elphaba seemed to brighten at that. “You mean, like a… vacation?”

“You act as if you’ve never been one one.”

“I haven’t. Any time we traveled it was so that Father could reach more souls in need to saving. There was no leisure time.”

“Then I’ll definitely have to take you somewhere.” He considered. “The only question is where to take you. I’m guessing a beach is not a good idea?”

She gave him a look.

“Right. Well, maybe the mountains? They aren’t snowy this time of year.”

“I’ve never been,” she commented. “I’ve never seen mountains up close.”

“Then that’s where we’re going!”

Elphaba smiled. “You’re too good to me, you know. We’ve only been seeing each other a few months…”

“A few months? Elphaba, you know this started the minute you started practicing, even if we didn’t want to admit it. I loved you the whole time, Fae.” Fiyero took her hand, kissing it. “And I should’ve told you.”

“I should’ve noticed my own feelings earlier, honestly. I was so absorbed in my work and in the physical aspect that I hadn’t even paused to think about how I felt about you. Glinda was the one who pointed it out to me,” Elphaba admitted. “The day she found out about what we were doing, she told me that she didn’t understand why I thought I needed to sleep with you just because I’d always liked you. That was when it hit me.”

“She is perceptive.”

“I can’t believe I was so clueless. It was right in front of me. How did I not know? The more I thought about it, the more I realized… I’d had a crush on you for as long as I’d known you. I just didn’t know I did.” Elphaba crawled up the bed a little and met his lips with her own. “I love you, Yero.”

“And I love you,” he told her. “I will forever be grateful for your dedication to your thesis.”

“I hope you can handle being cooped up alone with me in the mountains.” She teased.

“I think I’ve proven that I’m quite good at being cooped up alone with you. I find  _ plenty _ to do.” He kissed her again.

“We are going to actually take in the sights, Fiyero. Otherwise we might as well just stay here and get a hotel room.”

“I’d be glad to arrange that, if you’d rather.”

“It’s your money, Yero.” Elphaba laughed. “I don’t care, as long as I’m away from my father and with you.”

And so they went to the mountains. The journey only took a day, and they found ways to occupy their time. As they got closer, Elphaba stared out the window, clearly fascinated. Fiyero smiled watching her. 

“They look so different up close,” she murmured. “It makes me feel so small.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Gorgeous.”

He had rented a small cabin for them at the edge of a small village. They were near several hiking trails, though Elphaba never wanted to go far. She worried, of course, about the rain. And even despite her precautions, one afternoon as they were hiking, the sun over their heads was covered quickly by clouds and rain began only a short ways from them.

Elphaba heard and saw it first. She’d always been more alert about those things, given her allergy. She had to be. “Shit.”

Fiyero looked over, saw her face and the rain and clasped her wrist. He began looking around frantically. “There’s got to be somewhere.”

Elphaba shook her head. “There’s not. Wait.” She closed her eyes trying to remember.

“Fae, we should move…”

“No, no.” The chant for wind from  _ The Grimmerie _ was scrawled across her mind. Focusing her gaze upon the clouds, Elphaba murmured the spell. As soon as she finished, a wind swept the clouds the opposite direction.

“Fae…”

“I don’t know how much time that gave us. We should go back,” she said.

“I have a question.”

She furrowed her brow. “In the cabin.” Elphaba walked rapidly toward their cabin and beat him to it by a minute or so. What was he so concerned about? He’d looked shocked at the spell.  _ Oh, wait. I told him Fire was my element. _

As soon as they were both safely inside, he sat her down on the small sofa. “That was an Air spell, Fae. I thought you said you were adept at Fire.”

“I am. And, well, and Earth.” She flushed. “Just not water. That shouldn’t surprise me.”

“Sweet Oz.” Fiyero grabbed her arm. “Do you have any idea what this means?”

“That I’m strange? I mean, we already knew I was an aberration, Fiyero.”

“No! I mean, yes. Not really. Fae, you’re forgetting something. There is only one witch in all of history who had more than one element, much less three. Kumbricia.”

“And?”

“Did you forget everything I taught you? Fae, I think… I think you are her.”

Elphaba only stared at him.

“I know how you feel about religion in general, although you’ve taken to mine more than others. But we believe in reincarnation, Fae, and my people have waited hundreds of years for Kumbricia to return.”

“Stop!” Elphaba wrenched away from him. “I’m not what you’re saying I am. I’m me. I’m not some magical being brought back to life. I’m just a person, Fiyero.”

Fiyero took a deep breath. “I’m not saying you’re not you, you’re just also her.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! Please, don’t do this. This is why I didn’t tell you. I was afraid you’d think it made me something I’m not. I don’t want you treating me like a goddess or a myth, Fiyero. I’m not special. I’m weird, but I’m nothing special.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because I don’t believe in reincarnation! Look, I like your religion better than others, but the reincarnation part is more than I can fathom. I am not your savior. I’m just your girlfriend. I don’t want this. I don’t want to be her. I’m not her.” How could she be? Would that mean that Elphaba was Kumbricia? That the person she was was not original, not based on what she had lived, but on things that had happened long before she was born? She shook her head. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. Reincarnation was foolish and stupid, and Fiyero was being ridiculous just for believing it.

“If you were her, then Glinda would be…”

“Lurline,” Elphaba finished, and then flinched. “No. I’m not. She’s not. It doesn’t matter. Fiyero, can we drop this? I love you, but this is way too much. You’re putting too much onto me that I can’t take.”

His face fell, but he nodded. “Fine. Maybe we can talk about this again another time.”

“How about never?” She rolled her eyes. “I understand that what just happened has a significance to you, but it’s my life, my love, and I personally think it’s little more than coincidence. So we’re going to leave it at that.”

“If you insist.” His voice was thin. 

Elphaba sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She knew he was disappointed that she didn’t want to talk about it, but she was scared and, more importantly, skeptical of all of it. The Unnamed God wasn’t real. Lurline was a legend. Kumbricia, too. Maybe they had once been real people, but not with the godly powers and mythical stories bestowed upon them now. And she wasn’t a part of that. Not at all.

Fiyero, for his part, was good about it. He didn’t bring it up again, and he acted no different toward her. The problem was that  _ she _ could no longer forget about it. He had put an idea, as unpleasant as it was, into her head and she was struggling to push it out. So much so that she decided to do an experiment to prove to herself that he was wrong. 

If she was Kumbricia, which she wasn’t, then Glinda was Lurline, which she wasn’t. Lurline’s power had been water and purification. And so when she returned from her vacation with Fiyero, Elphaba brought Glinda  _ The Grimmerie _ .

“How was your trip?” Glinda smiled at her, bouncing a bit, as soon as she entered the room.

“It was fine. I’ll tell you about it. But I want you to do me a favor. It may seem strange, but just go along with it for a moment, if you don’t mind.”

An eyebrow raised, Glinda nodded. “If you say so.”

Elphaba flipped to a page with Fire spells. “Read these. Try them. Focus on that piece of paper on my desk.”

Glinda did. Nothing happened. “And what was that for?”

“Wait.” She flipped to Air.

Glinda tried again, but was again unsuccessful.

Refusing to give up, Elphaba flipped to Earth, pointing at the potted plant in their room. “There’s only one page after this, I promise.”

But Glinda failed to get anything on the Earth page to work, either. “Elphie, what in Oz’s name is this all about?”

“One last try, Glinda, and I’ll explain it.” Elphaba handed Glinda the book one last time and stepped away, knowing any sort of water manipulation could hurt her. She handed her an empty glass. “Please?”

Glinda rolled her eyes, but did as Elphaba asked. This time, the glass filled with water from the bottom up. The blonde gasped. “Elphie, what  _ was _ that?”

With a groan, Elphaba responded, “The exact opposite of what I hoped.” After a moment she added, "And promise me you'll never tell Fiyero about any of this."


End file.
